Phony Matrimony
by Shibby510
Summary: Harry accidentally causes Draco to lose his memory. How does he handle it when Draco thinks they're married?
1. Prologue

"Is he going to be ok, Poppy?"

 _Why is that crazy coot in my room?_

"Professor, I swear I didn't know he was behind me! I didn't mean to hurt him! It was an accident!"

 _Harry? What did Harry do to me?_

"I know you didn't do it on purpose, Harry."

 _Of course Harry didn't do it on purpose. He wouldn't hurt a fly._

"Headmaster, my patient needs his rest. He hit his head pretty hard on those stairs and I'm sure you two are doing him no favors by hashing over this incident at his bedside. I must insist you leave at once."

 _Patient? Hit my head? That doesn't make sense. What happened?_

"My apologies, Poppy. Harry and I will just go to my office. Do let me know if he awakens."

 _He's taking Harry? But I want Harry here? Why won't I wake up?_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Meant to put this in the Prologue but I was having issues with publishing and forgot to make sure it was there.

~Gryffindor Common Room~

"What has gotten in to you, Ginny?!" Ron shouted.

"Don't yell at her like that," Seamus said.

"Stay out of this, Seamus. I think you've done enough. I thought you were Harry's friend? How could you kiss his girlfriend behind his back? How long has this been going on?"

Ginny averted her eyes. "4 months," she mumbled.

"4 months?! Since before school ended last year? Why? I thought you loved Harry. You guys were talking about getting married."

"He's not the same since Voldemort's been gone-"

"Not the same? That's no reason to cheat on him," Ron scoffed.

"He barely talks to me anymore! I have to practically force him to spend time with me alone. He hasn't shown me any affection at all since we've been back. He didn't even send me one letter over the summer."

Ron grunted. He had noticed a difference in Harry but hoped he would snap out of it. "That doesn't excuse you, Ginny. You should have broken up with him instead of sneaking around behind his back."

"It's not like he noticed," she retorted, bitterly.

"He sure noticed today, didn't he? Malfoy was almost killed because of it! Last thing Harry needs is to be expelled or sent to Azkaban if Lucius Malfoy finds out. He'll accuse Harry of pushing Malfoy down those stairs." With that said, Ron stomped out of the common room.

~Dumbledore's Office~

"Try not to get so upset, Harry. Let's wait until young Mr. Malfoy wakes up before we overreact."

"Not get upset? His father is gonna get me sent to Azkaban when he hears what happened!"

"Everything will be ok, Harry. You'll see."

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey's head was in the fireplace. "Albus, he's awake but…."

"What is it?"

"We have a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"Just come down. You'll see what I mean."

Dumbledore and Harry exchanged worried looks and headed to the hospital wing. When they got outside the doors, they heard yelling.

"I want Harry! I refuse to take any potions until I talk to Harry! Bring him to me!"

Harry looked terrified at the words, not even registering that Draco had used his first name. Dumbledore opened up the doors and they walked in. Draco's head shot up upon hearing the door open and his face lit up in a bright smile. Harry had barely got a foot inside the hospital wing before the blonde launched his entire body at him and wrapped his arms and legs around him. Harry looks shocked but, automatically, his arms went around Draco to hold him up.

"Um, I'm glad to see you're ok, Malfoy," Harry said, nervously.

Draco pulled back and frowned. Slowly, he slid down and detached himself from Harry. "Why are you calling me 'Malfoy'?"

Harry was confused. "Um, because it's your name?"

"Not anymore. You know I haven't had that name in almost a year."

"What? Then, what's your name?"  
Draco flashed him a confused look but quickly smiled again. "I have the same last name as you, honey. I am your husband, after all."


	3. Chapter 2

"Husband?" Harry squeaked out.

Draco looked at him, concerned. "Yeah, honey. You do remember our wedding, don't you?" He sighed, dreamily. "I looked stunning as always. You, however, were even more gorgeous than I was. Our closest friends and my mother there by our sides. It was a beautiful event. Which reminds me. Where's my wedding ring? And yours, for that matter. Are you mad at me or something?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He looked for help from Dumbledore, who was grinning and his eyes were twinkling like mad. "Mr. Potter merely had them sent out for a good cleaning."

Draco looked at Harry with sparkling eyes and a shy smile. "Really, honey?"

Harry tried to give a smile but it turned into more of a grimace. "Yes. I know how much you hate for the rings not to shine so I thought I would get them looking good as new."

Draco launched himself at Harry again. This time, he started pressing fast, noisy kisses all over Harry's face. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are too good to me, Harry. I love you so much." He finished up his kisses by rubbing his nose against Harry's. He bit his bottom lip and stared at his 'husband' expectantly.

Harry just stared at him for a moment. "Um, I need to speak to Madam Pomfrey." He started to turn away but noticed the hurt look on Draco's face. He felt a tug on his heart and sighed. "I…love you…Draco."

Draco gave him a heart stopping smile and turned around to finally take the potions that Pomfrey had given him. He laid down on his bed and watched Harry through sleepy eyes until he fell asleep moments later.

Harry felt like he was drowning. First, he catches his girlfriend kissing his friend. Then, he accidently knocked Malfoy down the stairs. Now, Malfoy was claiming they were married being a little too touchy-feely. He turned to Pomfrey. "What was that all about?"

"That's what I meant when I said we have a problem. It seems that Mr. Malfoy is suffering memory loss."

Harry snorted. "Memory loss? He's living in an alternate reality."

Madam Pomfrey glared at him. "As I was saying, he has memory loss. He remembers most of his real life but the more recent his memories, the more blurred or nonexistent they are. Likewise, the more important someone is in his life, the more clear his memories, or fake memories, are."

"But, he remembers me very well, it seems. I'm not an important person in his life."

"Are you really not? You were the one constant in his life since your first year. You may have been rivals but you were always there as a permanent fixture in his life. Rivals can play as big a part as friends or family, if not bigger."

"I guess that kind of makes sense. But why does he think we're married?"

"Well, the fall down the stairs created severe damage in his brain so his mind created a safe haven of sorts. Since he doesn't remember his real life, his mind created one for him. Considering the bond between you two, it's no wonder that his new life centers around you."

"Why haven't you told him the truth?"

"Oh, Harry. His mind is far too fragile for that at the moment. Who knows if his mind can handle the shock?"

Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm afraid you're going to have to go along with Mr. Malfoy's version of reality, Harry."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Z-SGIRL pointed out one of my editing mistakes when I was rewriting a few scenes. Lucius is alive and I had originally wrote that he died in the final battle. It's now fixed. Thank you for pointing that out and please let me know if I made another mistake.

"What? You're saying I have to pretend to be his husband? Are you insane? This is Malfoy we're talking about. We hate each other. Every year, he has done nothing but insult me, insult my friends, and try to get me in trouble. No, I'm not doing it," Harry said, fiercely.

Dumbledore sighed. "In the end, it is, of course, your decision. But, I would like you to give it some thought. Remember, he's not as bad as you've always thought. He's been through almost as much, if not just as much, as you. He's had enormous pressure on him all of his life to be a Death Eater. He had his father's morals and views foisted on him since he was a child. His only friends reported every move he made to his parents. His father, who has always been there to take care of him, has been in Azkaban since the final battle and his mother has been in St. Mungo's, ever since, for psychological damage due to being under the Imperius Curse for over a decade. It's not my place to say, but I feel you should know before you make your final decision. Mr. Malfoy was also exposed to the Cruciatus Curse on a daily basis after refusing to get the Dark Mark. His own father cast it on him. I trust you not to share the information I've given you. Take tonight to think about it. You can come see me tomorrow anytime to let me know what you decide. Good night, Harry."

Harry walked away from Dumbledore's office in a daze. He hadn't known about Malfoy's mother or that he refused the Dark Mark. He had always thought that Malfoy would leap at the chance to get it. Dumbledore had painted the pictured of a sad, vulnerable boy who had lost everything and had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Kind of like Harry. And it was Harry's fault that Malfoy had lost his memory. Instead of going to the common room, he felt himself drawn to the Great Hall. It was empty and dark since it was almost curfew. He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat in his usual seat facing the Slytherin table. He just stared at the seat that Malfoy usually sat in. Dozens of images flitted through his mind. The first meeting in the robe shop. The slight disappointment and hurt in Malfoy's eyes before it disappeared when Harry refused his hand. Malfoy eating, talking his friends, laughing sneering, smirking, strutting. Then, images he had pushed out of his mind. Fourth year, Malfoy had looked scared when he flew by as he was chased by the dragon. Fifth year, Draco sitting by the lake with a slight smile while he thought. Last year, Malfoy had stopped with the insults and sneers. Once, he had even given a real smile to Harry when they were partnered in Potions.

'Is he really not as bad as I thought? Why didn't I notice sooner that Malfoy had stopped harassing me and my friends? It is my fault that he's in the Hospital Wing, even if it was an accident. I should have been paying more attention when I was trying to get away from Ginny and Seamus. But he was a total prat for 5 years. He deserved to have something happen to him. But, if I really believe that, then why do I feel so guilty?'

Harry finally went to his common room. Everyone was asleep already when Harry got to his dorm room. He checked the time only to find out it was 2:30. He wasn't ready to go to sleep so he grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed out again. This time, his feet led him to the Hospital Wing. He slipped in the door and made his way to Malfoy's bed. He sat in the chair and watched him sleep. He looked so innocent and angelic with a wisp of his blond hair hanging over his eyes. Eyes that slowly opened and blinked a couple of times. When they focused and landed on Harry, he couldn't stop the shiver caused by the intensity of the look. A small smile graced Malfoy's lips.

"You don't have to stay up and watch me, honey. I know those chairs aren't very comfortable. You should be in bed sleeping."

Harry felt nervous and uncertain. This new Malfoy was very unsettling. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Malf-Draco. You fell down a lot of stairs."

Draco chuckled. "As you can see, I'm fine. Stop worrying. It'll take more than some bloody stairs to do me in. Just give me my goodnight kiss and go to bed. It simply won't do for you to fall asleep in your breakfast tomorrow."

"K-kiss?" Harry squeaked.

"Yes. The goodnight kiss you've given me every night since we got together. Hurry up. I want to go back to sleep." Draco looked at him, expectantly.

Harry drew in a shaky breath and got out of the chair. He walked over to Draco's bed and slowly leaned over him. Their eyes met and, almost as if hypnotized, Harry got closer and closer until their lips touched. He had meant it to be a chaste kiss but Malfoy moaned and slipped his arms around Harry's neck. Draco started nibbling on Harry's bottom lip. Harry gave a soft moan at the sensation. 'Where did that come from?' he thought. Draco took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. After several moments, Draco finally released him. Harry backed up, panting hard. He could see that Draco was just as affected as he was by the kiss. Draco gave him a soft smile.

"Good night, honey. Go to sleep now. I expect you to be fully rested when I get out of here so we can finish what we started," Draco said, seductively.

Harry froze at that. He hadn't even thought through what marriage meant. If he agreed to this, Draco would be expecting sex. He couldn't give up his virginity to Malfoy to keep up the charade that they were married. He had to stop thinking about this. "Um, good night, Ma-Draco. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Harry practically ran back to his dorm. His last thought before going to sleep was how good of a kisser Malfoy was.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry slept in since it was Saturday. He barely had time to get ready and go to breakfast. He knew he was probably going to cave and go along with Malfoy. But, he had to talk to Dumbledore about concerns he had. He made his way to the stone gargoyle and gave the password. He knocked on the door and was told to come in. He stepped inside to find Dumbledore at his desk.

"Ah, Harry. I assume you made your decision," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Um, yes. I'll do it but there are a few things I'm confused about."

"Well, tell me what they are and I'll see what I can do to help you figure it out."

"Where to start? Um, I guess the biggest thing. Well, we're supposed to be married and, well, I know Malfoy is going to expect us to, um, do what married couples do."

If at all possible, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling even more. "Ah, I assume you mean sex."

Harry practically choked. "Um, well, yes. I don't think I'm willing to go that far to help Malfoy."

Dumbledore laughed. "I'm sure I can come up with something to help you there. What else?"

Harry sighed. "I mean, he's gonna expect me to know everything about 'us' and his version of 'us' and my version of 'us' are entirely different. I don't know what he thinks has happened between us. Also, where are we supposed to stay? Are we in our regular dorms and just see each other whenever?"

"I'm sure you can figure out a way to learn about your history as Mr. Malfoy knows it. The few times we've had married students, we've given them a private set of rooms. Mr. Malfoy knows this and is probably expecting it." Dumbledore watched a myriad of emotions cross Harry's face. 'Hmmm, it seems Harry has given this a lot more thought than anyone else in his position would.'

"So, I have to share a bed with him? Can't we just stay in our own dorms?"

"Mr. Malfoy knows about the private rooms and will not settle for sharing a dorm with five other boys when he can share with only the person he believes he is married to. You can still back down if you're not comfortable with that."

Harry sighed. "No, I already said I would. I'll figure something out."

"I'm sure you will, Harry. Now, I believe your husband is awaiting your visit. I believe he expected you there already."

Harry said goodbye and walked to the Hospital Wing. He made his way over to Draco's bed where Draco was lying on his side. He was staring at the ground, deep in thought. 'Why does he look so sad? He looks so lost and vulnerable.' Harry knew in that moment he had made the right decision and felt an overwhelming need to protect this small, blond boy. He realized that while he was lost in thought, Draco had looked up and was staring at him, a hurt puppy look on his face. Harry wanted to do anything he could to put a smile back on his face.

Harry smiled at Draco. "Good morning. Sorry I didn't get here earlier. I overslept and then met with Dumbledore after breakfast. Came straight here after that. I know you said you were fine last night but I was still worried about you."

Draco looked up at him, hope shining in his eyes. "I thought you might be mad at me since you didn't come first thing. You normally would."

Harry decided to file that away for the future. "No, I'm not mad. I had to hurry to breakfast so I wouldn't miss it and I wanted to speak to Dumbledore about the accident. How are you feeling?"

Draco beamed at him. "Better now that you're here."

Harry chuckled. "You know how corny that is, right?"

Draco shook his head. "Doesn't matter. It's true. I was disappointed that you weren't here earlier. I feel much better now that I know why."

"Does your head hurt at all? Feeling dizzy or anything?"

"No, perfectly fine. I'm ready to get out of here. I want a real bed to sleep in."

"This is a real bed."

"No, it's not. It's uncomfortable and lumpy."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You can take away your last name but you'll always be a Malfoy," he teased.

Draco sniffed. "Of course. So, do you know when I can leave?"

"Not yet. I'll go talk to Pomfrey." Harry walked off to find the nurse. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get along with Malfoy and how much he enjoyed it.

"Harry, how nice of you to come and check on Draco."

"Yeah, he's wondering when he can leave."

"I want to keep him here for one more night. The headmaster wants to talk to the school and tell them what's going on. He wants to make sure no one will tell Draco the truth and risk his mental state."

"Malfoy won't be happy about that. He wants out. I'll let him know and try to make it easier." Harry hurried back to Malfoy's bed.

"So? Do I get to leave?" Draco asked, hopefully.

"Not today. You get to leave tomorrow."

"What?! I can't take another night here. I'll die of boredom!" Draco whined.

"Stop being childish, Draco. Tell me what you want to make the time easier and I'll do it or get it."

"Anything?"

"Anything. Within reason," he added, as an afterthought.

Draco watched him carefully. "I want you to stay here with me. All night."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't expected that. "Um, I suppose I can. As long as it's okay with Pomfrey."

"Good because I have plans for you tonight," Draco said with a wink.

Harry just gulped.


	6. Chapter 5

Luckily, Harry was saved from answering by Dumbledore's arrival. He sighed in relief. Draco looked over at him in concern.

"Are you ok, honey? You've been acting weird," Draco said.

"No, I'm fine. Must just be the stress of what happened. Worrying, you know," Harry said.

Draco's eyes softened. "There's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. I always am."

"Ah, Mr. Potters. How are the two of you?"

"We're good, Professor. Harry was just telling me how worried he's been about me," Draco said.

"Indeed? I'm glad to hear you're fine. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be announcing your return to your room at dinner tonight. I'll be by after breakfast tomorrow to take you to your room."

"Why are you taking us to our room?" Draco asked.

"Well, Peeves destroyed your room. It was a fit of anger after a run in with the Bloody Baron. So, we've moved all your things to a new room."

"Is our stuff all right?" Draco asked, anxiously.

"Your personal items are all intact. It was just the furniture and walls."

Draco let out the breath he was holding. "Good. I didn't want to go shopping. That's not the way I want to spend my first day out of here." As he said that, his eyes traveled up and down Harry's body, leaving Harry with the feeling he could see through his clothes.

"Well, I must see Poppy. Have a good day," Dumbledore said with a nod.

Harry noticed Draco pouting. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"I can't believe Peeves destroyed our rooms. I finally had everything exactly the way I wanted it," Draco moaned.

Harry didn't know what to say. "Well, I'm sure if anyone can get the new place up to par, it's you. I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"You mean, you aren't going to help?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to," Harry said, honestly.

"Of course I do. You're going to live there, too. It should reflect both of us."

"Okay, if you want me to help, I will."

Madam Pomfrey popped up next to them. "I just wanted to talk a couple things over with you both before you're released tomorrow. First off, even though you feel better, I want you to take it easy. You had a head injury and they are more complicated than you think. Try not to spend too much time on your feet. No more than an hour or two and then take a rest. No physical exertion. I know you're married but that part of your relationship will have to be put on hold until further notice. I also don't want you taking stairs too often. You can still use them as long as you don't over do it. Therefore, I have already talked to your teachers and they're willing to send you your work this week. Any questions?"

Draco just stared at her. "So, you mean to say that my husband and I can't make love to each other?"  
Harry gaped at him. 'Of course, out of everything she said, he only comes away with that. Doesn't surprise me. What with all the stories.'

Madam Pomfrey blushed. "I'm sorry but it could make things worse."

"Draco, if she says it's best for your recovery, then you need to listen. I'll never forgive myself if something bad happens that could have been prevented," Harry said.

"All right. Fine. Ruin my fun," Draco pouted.

"So, Draco, what shall we do all day?" Harry asked. Madam Pomfrey took that as her cue to leave.

"Hmmm, not sure. I'm bored, though."

"Well, why don't you tell me the story of how we got together?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"But, you know. Why do I have to tell you?"

Harry started stuttering. "W-well, um, be-because, you see, it'll pass some time and you tell it really good."

Draco smiled. "I'll tell the story if you get in bed with me."

Harry's eyes widened. "Um, I suppose so." He slowly climbed to his feet and walked to the bed. Draco slid over and Harry laid down next to him. Draco immediately cuddled up next to him, with his head on Harry's chest and an arm wrapped around his waist. After a moment, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. 'This is actually really nice. He fits perfectly against me.'

"Well, I guess, for me at least, it started in Fourth Year. You were chosen for the tournament and I was angry and jealous at first. You seemed to get everything. But, that first task." Draco paused for a moment. "I realized how dangerous it was. I was so scared when that dragon snapped the chain and flew after you. I thought it was going to kill you for sure and I knew I didn't want that to happen. That was when it hit me that I had fallen in love with you. I wanted to tell you but I thought you would never return my feelings. So, instead, I worked harder to insult you so you would never find out. But, then, the Yule Ball came. I got stuck with Pansy because she was safe. She knew I wasn't into girls and would often pretend to be my girlfriend so other girls would leave me alone. I watched you. All night. You were so cute in your dress robes. You were a terrible dancer and I wanted to teach you how. I saw you slip outside for some fresh air and I followed you…"

~ Draco 'Flashback' ~

Harry walked down to the lake. He was bored at the ball and just wanted the night to be over with. He sat on a rock after clearing off the snow with his wand.

"Were you not getting enough attention, Potter?" Draco drawled. 'Why do I always insult him?'

"I'm pretty tired, Malfoy. Can we do this another time? Tuesday at 2:30, perhaps?" Harry said, sarcastically.

'Two can play that game,' Malfoy thought, amused. "Actually, Tuesday's no good for me but I have Thursday free, if that works for you."

Harry looked up and actually smiled. He gave a low chuckle. "It's a date."

Draco felt a thrill run through him. "It's not a date. My date night is Saturday. We can change it to Saturday, if you like."

Harry's eyes met Draco's. He could see the amusement in them…and something else. 'Is he flirting with me?' He thought he saw a flicker of desire but it was gone just as quick as it appeared. "If we change the day, can we also change the plans?"

"What did you have in mind?" Draco said, huskily.

Harry's breath caught. He stood up and walked over to Malfoy. "Well, we could talk or play a game…or this." He leaned forward and brushed his lips across Draco's. Draco's response was immediate. He slid his tongue across Harry's lips and Harry's mouth opened to let him in.

~ End Draco's 'Flashback' ~

"We dated in secret for the rest of the year. We were both worried about everyone's reactions. We outed ourselves on the last day of school. We were leaving after breakfast and hadn't gotten a chance to be alone in almost a week. We were at our own tables and I kept sneaking glances at you. You were getting so frustrated. Finally, you just stood up and said 'Fuck it', very loudly I might add. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch you. You marched over to my table and grabbed my tie to pull me up and kiss me in front of everyone," Draco chuckled. "Needless to say, everyone was shocked. Except Dumbledore. I swear, that man knows everything. Bloody unsettling, if you ask me. Anyway, you apologized and dragged me off to the lake. It was our spot after that first meeting there. We made out and talked until it was time to go.

"We didn't get to owl each other too much that summer because of my father. But, when we got back to school, it was like we hadn't been apart. Since the school knew, we didn't have to hide our relationship anymore. By Halloween, the Daily Prophet had found out and then my father. He disowned me. I was really upset by that but you said it didn't matter. You would take care of me. At Christmas, you proposed. That was one of the happiest days of my life. Your friends said we were too young, only 15. That we probably wouldn't even love each other a year from then. But, we refused to listen. You convinced Dumbledore to marry us the next year soon after school started. I wanted a big ceremony so everyone knew you were mine but you wanted something small since you hate attention. I couldn't say no to you. So, we got married by Dumbledore in our spot by the lake on October 7th with only my mother, Pansy, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione as witnesses. We had agreed not to have sex until that night. At first, it was just because we were too young and we weren't ready. Then, we thought it would just be romantic to wait until we were married. We got our own rooms at the school which we spent weeks decorating. Life was perfect last year at school. During our last holiday before summer, we went to Godric's Hollow to see your parents' house and you could just tell it used to be beautiful so we decided to fix the damage that had been done to it so we could make it our home. We rented a room at the beginning of the summer while we made the house habitable. Then, we moved in while we finished fixing it. And that, my love, is our love story. We're still working on it so we'll see how it ends."

"Wow. That is some story," Harry said. Draco's imagination was even more elaborate than he had thought. "I can't believe how much time has gone by. It's time for dinner. Are you hungry, Draco?"

Draco's face fell. "Honey, are you mad at me?"

Harry frowned. "No, why?"

"Because you always call me baby but you haven't once today or yesterday."

"Oh. No, I'm not mad. I guess I've just been too worried and didn't even notice." Harry paused. "I'm sorry…baby."

Draco smiled and bit his lip. "It's okay. I just wanted to know. Yes, I'm hungry now."


	7. Chapter 6

After dinner, time flew by in a flurry of conversation and games. Harry was amazed by how much fun he was having with Draco. 'I never had this much fun with Ginny. I like this new Draco. He's so nice and sweet and open.' They were interrupted by Pomfrey, who informed Harry that his friends wanted a word with him. Harry looked at Draco and knew this was a conversation that he didn't need to hear.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm just going to talk to Ron and Hermione for a few moments. I need to let them know you're okay," Harry said.

"Honey, it's fine. I would never want to get between you and your friends. Tell Ron and Hermione I said hi," Draco said.

"Will do. Try to rest, ok? If you do, I'll get you a surprise next time I go to Hogsmeade."

"Ooh, really? I love surprises! Okay, I'll be good and rest."

Harry chuckled and started to walk away. Draco's hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist. Harry looked back, bewildered, until he saw the intense heat in Draco's eyes. Draco pulled him back until their lips connected. He slowly licked Harry's lips. Harry let out a gasp. Draco slipped his tongue in Harry's mouth and Harry was quickly lost in the sensations. He vaguely registered Draco's hands on his face as his own hands found their way to Draco's chest. He reveled in the feeling of the hard chest under his fingers. He felt hands burying themselves in his hair. His hands made their way down to Draco's hips of their own volition. As soon as he realized the kiss was going too far, he pulled back. He could barely get a breath as he stood back up. Draco looked at him and licked his lips. Harry's eyes followed his tongue as it swept along Draco's bottom lip. His face heated up as it hit him what just happened.

Draco smirked. "I love the effect I have on you, honey. I can't believe after all this time, you still blush from a little kiss. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby." Harry leaned forward and gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek. He was so dazed that he didn't even notice that he was walking just a little too slow away from the bed. He got outside the doors of the Hospital Wing where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. "Hey guys. What brings you here?"

Hermione gave him a slight smile. "A couple things. First, we heard Dumbledore's announcement. Is it true? Malfoy thinks he's married to you?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, it's kind of weird. I'm trying to get used to it so I don't cause him to have a breakdown or something."

"Well, is he being nice to you? He's not being a jerk, is he?"

"What? No, he's not being a jerk. He's been perfect, actually. It's a little unnerving at first. Real smiles, compliments, pet names. He's actually a great person to spend time with like this. He treats me like a real person that he actually cares about."

Hermione looked at Ron who still hadn't said a word. "Well, if you have problems, let us know. We'll help any way we can."

"Everything's been fine. Draco's been on his best behavior."

Ron's silence came to an end. "DRACO?! You're calling him 'Draco' now? You're really going along with this and pretending to be married to that nasty git? Is this because of Ginny and Seamus? Just come back to the common room and we'll fix this. I'm sure Ginny will come to her senses."

Harry just stared at him. Finally, he shook his head. "I don't want to fix things with Ginny, Ron. I would never be able to trust her and it's because she cheated on me that I'm in this mess to begin with. I never would have knocked Draco down the stairs if I hadn't caught her and Seamus together. I'm not saying it's all her fault. I should have been paying more attention. It's my fault Draco got hurt and I made a promise to help him through this. He's counting on me and, real or not, he has feelings for me. I can't turn my back on him. He needs me. I'm sorry, Ron. My decision is to stay here and take care of Draco."

Ron started sputtering and Hermione led him away. She flashed Harry an apologetic smile. "Good luck, Harry. I think you're making the right decision and I'm proud of you for doing this."

Harry let out a breath and went back to Draco. As soon as Draco saw him, he gave Harry a dazzling smile and bounced on the bed. Harry let out a soft laugh at his antics. "Miss me?"

Draco pretended to be in deep thought. "I think so. Maybe a bit."

"I was only gone for ten minutes."

"Your point? How was your talk?"

Harry looked away. "It was fine. Hermione wanted to make sure everything was okay and Ron is just…Ron."

"That sounds about right. Um, honey, what exactly happened? You said I fell down a lot of stairs but…I'm not clumsy so…I'd like to know what happened."

Harry bit his lip. He had known it was coming and had dreaded it. He knew he couldn't lie but he couldn't tell the whole truth, could he? "Well…I was standing near the top of a staircase. I turned around, too quick, I guess. I didn't realize you were behind me. I bumped into you and you fell back. I tried to grab you but your hand slipped out of mine. You fell down over twenty steps. You hit your head at some point and there was a lot of blood. I've never been so scared in my life. It was all my fault. I'm really sorry, Dr-baby. I hope you can forgive me."

Draco reached out and covered Harry's hand with his. "There's nothing to forgive. It was an accident. I'm fine and that's all that matters. Let's just drop it and go to bed. Get in."

Harry blinked. He hadn't expected to share a bed with Draco tonight. The beds in the Hospital Wing were only big enough for one person. Not to mention, Draco was making it too easy to pretend this was real. He had never considered himself gay or even bi before. There was just something about Draco. He wanted to hold him, take care of him, protect him. It was confusing because he had never felt this strongly about Ginny. He finally climbed in the bed, next to Draco who had moved over to make room. As soon as he was in the bed and covered up, Draco wrapped himself around Harry and gave a sigh of contentment.

"Good night, honey. I love you," Draco said.

Harry smiled to himself. "I love you, too, baby. Good night." He leaned down enough to kiss the top of Draco's head. Draco tilted his head up and captured Harry's lips. Harry couldn't help the wave of desire that swept through him and he deepened the kiss. Before he knew it, Draco had straddled his hips and was moving against him. The movement shocked him out of the daze he was in. He slowly ended the kiss. "Draco, you know we can't do this."

"I know, honey. I'm just horny and I'm not used to going without," Draco pouted. He slid off Harry and settled back down next to him. Harry fell asleep to the happy noises Draco made as he snuggled up closer.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling very warm. 'I wish my bed was this warm every morning.' Then, he remembered he wasn't in his bed. He opened his eyes and saw that he was pressed against Draco's back with his hand placed protectively on Draco's chest. He blinked a few time before reaching for his glasses on the nightstand. The movement woke up the blond next to him. Draco rolled over to give him a quick kiss.

"Morning, sexy," he purred.

"Morning, baby. Didn't figure you for a morning person." As soon as he said it, he realized his mistake.

"We've been married for almost a year. Why are you acting like this is the first time you've woken up next to me?"

"I guess it just still surprises me." Harry cursed himself for such a stupid explanation.

"Oh, well, you're weird. What are we doing for our anniversary?"

"Anniversary?" Harry squeaked.

Draco laughed. "Yes, anniversary. The day we celebrate our marriage. It's coming up in a couple weeks."

Harry's mind started rushing, trying to think of something to say. "Yes," he said, slowly. "Our anniversary. It's a surprise."

"Ooh, I love surprises! I'm sure it'll be special and romantic. That's just the kind of person you are. Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving."

Harry called for Dobby, who promised to be right back with food for the two of them. They sat on the bed, talking about their rooms, until he came back. They ate and then settled down to wait for Dumbledore. They didn't have to wait for long.

"Good morning, boys. I trust you slept well," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling merrily almost as if he knew exactly what happened the night before.

"Yes, sir. We're ready to go. I would really like to get out of here before that crazy woman changes her mind and makes me stay," Draco said in a panic. He knew it wouldn't take much for Madam Pomfrey to say he couldn't leave.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "All right, Mr. Potter. Let's get you settled in your new rooms. I believe you wanted to decorate it, correct?"

Draco gaped at him. "How did you know that?"

"I know almost everything, Mr. Potter. If you promise to take it easy, I'll allow you two to go to Hogsmeade to buy things for your rooms."

"Really? Of course I promise! There's loads to do to get it ready."

Harry knew Draco was getting too excited. "Draco, you promised to take it easy. We don't have to get it all done at once."

Draco pouted. "I know. I just want to get started. I'll do the bare minimum and we'll go periodically afterward to finish it up."

"Okay. I just don't want you to overdo it and end up right back here."

Draco's eyes sparkled in amusement. "Protective much, honey? I'm fine. Let's go."

The two boys lapsed into silence and followed Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing and through several turns and corridors until they reached a painting of a beautiful woman sitting in a field of flowers. Dumbledore said the password and the three of them entered the rooms. Draco was, once again, overexcited as he flitted around the main room. It had a couch, two armchairs, two desks, and a fireplace. There were two bedrooms, which were connected to a bathroom in the middle. One of the bedrooms had a king size bed and two wardrobes and the other was empty since it was normally used for any children the married couple had.

Draco ran back out of their bedroom and went straight to Harry, who was chuckling at Draco's actions. "I can't wait to start decorating, honey! So much potential. We can start planning tonight and go shopping tomorrow. It's going to be so much fun."

Dumbledore beamed at the two young boys. "I'll leave you to it then. You have permission to visit Hogsmeade any time you wish this week. Just send me an owl when you leave so I know you'll be gone. Good day, gentlemen."

"Thank you, Professor," both boys chorused.

"Now that we're completely alone," Draco said, huskily. He turned to face Harry with desire in his eyes. He started advancing, his eyes never leaving his "husband" for a moment.

Harry tried to stamp down his panic as he backed away from Draco. "Baby, you remember what Pomfrey said. We can't do that. It could completely ruin your recovery." He didn't realize he had backed into their bedroom until his legs hit the bed.

Draco gave him a seductive smile. "Harry, honey, she said we couldn't have sex. She didn't say we couldn't do anything else. I just want a simple kiss. Is there something wrong with that?" He stopped with barely any room between them. He placed his hands on Harry's stomach and slowly slid them up his chest. He heard Harry's breath hitch and he smirked to himself. He leaned in for a quick kiss before pushing Harry onto the bed. Draco almost laughed at the surprise on Harry's face. He quickly straddled his "husband's" hips and bent down to bite Harry's bottom lip. Harry started moaning and lifted his head to suck Draco's lip into his mouth. He nibbled and licked it until he was granted access.

He couldn't believe the emotions and actions Draco was arousing in him. When he was with Ginny, it was tender and loving. This…this was intense and passionate. He had always felt there was something lacking in his relationship with Ginny. Something that seemed to be there between him and Draco. He started running his hands all over Draco's back, sides, hips, everywhere he could reach. It wasn't until he felt Draco's hands tugging on his zipper that he snapped back to reality. His hands flew down to stop Draco's from going any further. Draco pulled back as his dazed and confused eyes sought Harry's.

"Why did you stop?" he finally asked, slightly out of breath.

"You know we can't do this," Harry panted.

"I hurt my head, not the rest of my body," Draco said, frustrated. "I love you and I want to show you how much."

"She wouldn't have said no unless there was a reason. I promise, the day she says it's okay, we will," Harry said, confident that Pomfrey would never say it was okay.

Draco quickly formulated a plan in his mind. He would put it into action later. "Okay, fine. Let's figure out what we're going to do about our rooms."

Draco got some parchment and a quill and walked into the main room. Harry got up and followed him. He watched Draco mutter to himself for a few minutes before speaking up. "You know, I really don't think we should do too much here."

Draco's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that this isn't our home. These are just our rooms at school, kind of like the dorms. I think a personal touch would be nice but I don't think we should do a whole lot."

Draco looked at the fireplace for a moment before looking back with a decisive look on his face. "You're right. Maybe a few knickknacks or figurines. A painting or two. Maybe change the colors of the walls and furniture. Would that be okay?"

Harry nodded. "That sounds perfect, baby. A few personal touches without overdoing it. But, I'll do the harder work like putting up the paintings and the spells to change the colors. I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

Draco kissed him on the cheek. "You're so sweet. Let's go ahead and go to Hogsmeade now."

They stopped at the owlery to send an owl to Dumbledore to let him know of their plans. They were allowed to use one of the carriages so Draco wouldn't have to walk so far and Draco plopped himself on Harry's lap as soon as they got in. He spent the trip there bouncing in Harry's lap in excitement, making Harry shift a little so his erection wasn't noticeable. They went through the shops, picking out whatever Draco wanted. Despite Harry's concerns about not wanting to do too much to the rooms, Draco picked out more than was agreed upon because Harry couldn't say no when Draco looked at him so obviously happy and excited. Draco made Harry pick out a few things as well even though it was obvious by the grimace on Draco's face that he didn't much care for Harry's taste. He was still insistent that it should be a joint effort so it would be a mixture of both of them. Draco arranged for it all to be sent to the castle while Harry signed the papers to allow the money to be taken out of his Gringott's account. Harry was silently thankful for the fact that he had received two major inheritances.

As they walked out of the last shop, Draco slipped his hand in Harry's, intertwining their fingers. He smiled at Harry and tugged him towards the Three Broomsticks. "I'm thirsty, honey. Let's get a drink before we go back."

Harry got an idea. "Here. Take some money and get us some drinks. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Hurry up. I'll be waiting." Draco leaned over and gave Harry a brief kiss.

Harry blushed and turned around. He walked towards the jewelry shop. After a quick look to make sure Draco had gone inside, he went through the door. He walked over to the rings to see what they had. His eyes were drawn to a pair on the end. They were silver with runes etched on them. He asked the shopkeeper about them.

"Ah, yes. They say 'Love, Cherish, Protect.' You can also have an inscription written on the inside."

Harry nodded and told the shopkeeper the inscription he wanted and waited while it was done. He paid for the rings and put them in his pocket. He walked to the Three Broomsticks to meet his "husband." To his chagrin, due to Draco's excessive affection, Draco was sitting right in the middle of the establishment. It was one thing to kiss Draco at school where everyone knew the story. It was quite another to kiss in front of people who didn't know and would tell the press.

Draco stood up as soon as he saw Harry. "Over here, honey! I got you a drink."

Harry could feel himself turn bright red and walked over to the table. "Thanks, baby. Sit back down."

Draco looked amused. "Aw, honey. Did I embarrass you? I love making you blush. You look adorable. So, where did you go?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll tell you when we get back."

"All right, Mr. Secrets. Maybe I could torture it out of you," Draco mused. He scooted his chair as close to Harry as he could. He rested his head on his right hand and slipped his left hand under the table. Harry jumped when he felt a hand rubbing his leg. The hand slowly made its way up his thigh. He immediately tried to stop Draco from going further but Draco ignored him and slapped his hand away before continuing his adventure. Harry continued to fight him but completely froze when he heard his zipper.

Draco drank his butterbeer and chattered nonstop about their rooms while slipping his hand down his companion's pants. Harry had to stifle a moan when he felt the hand inside his boxers brush against him. He could feel his face getting hotter and hotter. He was in the middle of a drink when Draco grasped ahold of him and started moving up and down. He spit out his drink on the table and glared at Draco, who just gave him an innocent smile. Once again, Harry tried to push his hand away but Draco refused to relinquish his grip. He swiped his thumb across the tip and Harry bit back a groan. He stopped trying to push Draco's hand away because it really just felt so much better than when he did it to himself.

Draco increased his pressure and speed until Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. A moan slipped out and people started staring at them. Draco continued his babbling about their rooms, trying not to laugh while Harry was biting his lip and had a death grip on the table. He could tell Harry was getting close. One last swipe on the tip and it was all over. Harry groaned loudly and dropped his head to the table. Draco discretely, or maybe not, pulled out his hand and zipped Harry back up. He ignored all the whispering and pulled Harry up out of his seat. He kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled him by the hand out of the Three Broomsticks and back to the castle.


	9. Chapter 8

Harry was still a little out of it when they got back to their rooms. 'Draco Malfoy just gave me a handjob…in the middle of the Three Broomsticks…with ton of people around.' He knew this was not something he could talk to Ron or Hermione about. Hermione was a girl and Ron would just flip out.

As soon as the portrait closed behind them, Harry had an armful of Draco. After what just happened, Harry couldn't remember why this was so wrong. Draco's lips were insistent against his and he found himself opening up to let Draco's tongue inside. He was shocked to realize he was getting hard again. He quickly pulled Draco's shirt off. His lips attached themselves to Draco's neck. Soon, he was kissing, sucking, biting, licking, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He worked his way down Draco's chest. He could feel the vibrations from Draco's moans against his lips. Harry couldn't believe that Draco wanted him. Out of all the people he could have made the center of his universe, so to speak, he chose Harry. He wanted _him_. But then, it hit Harry like a ton of bricks. Draco didn't really want him. He had a head injury. He didn't have his real memory. When he got his memory back, he would hate Harry again. Probably more since Harry was practically molesting him. He stopped and pulled back.

Draco was shocked and confused. "What's wrong, honey?"

Harry took a moment to catch his breath. "I shouldn't have done that. It's my job to make sure you do everything you're supposed to and I really messed up. I'm sorry. I'll be back. I'm gonna take a walk."

Before Draco could say anything, Harry was out the door. He walked through the castle and ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, hey Ron, Hermione," Harry said.

"'Oh, hey Ron'? That's all you've got to say?" Ron asked.

"Um, yeah? What else should I say?"

"How about why you're running around all married to the git?"

Harry sighed. "We're not really married, Ron. He hit his head. Because of me. It could cause irreparable psychological damage if I don't go along with this. It's my responsibility and he's not that bad."

"Not that bad? How can you say that, Harry? He's made our life hell for over 6 years. Did you forget all the horrible things he's said and done over the years?"

"No, Ron. I haven't forgot. But, we're getting older and it's time we all grow up and put aside childhood rivalries. We've said and done terrible things to him, too. I'm just trying to be mature here."

"And I'm really proud of you for that, Harry," Hermione interjected.

"Thank you, Hermione. Ron, if you can't handle this situation, then maybe it's best you avoid Draco. I won't be happy with you if you cause a setback when I'm working my arse off to help him."

"You can't be serious. You would really take his side?" Ron asked, shocked.

"If he hasn't done anything to you? Then, yes. I'm telling you, he's a different person. He's nice, kind, and sweet. You should really give him a chance. He didn't even say anything bad about you when he heard you were there to see me last night. He just said to tell you hi."

"Hi? After six years of torment, he wants to tell us hi? This is bullshit, Harry. Where's the ferret at? I'm gonna kick his arse until he gets his damn memory back."

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said.

"Stay away from him, Ron. I'm taking care of him and I won't let you hurt him," Harry warned.

"What the fuck, Harry? Do you like him or something?" Ron asked, astonished.

"I'm just saying that he's fragile right now, and I'm going to protect him. I would do the same for you or Hermione. Now, I think I better go so this doesn't get any worse." Harry quickly walked away before Ron could say anything else.

Harry made it back to the rooms and entered. Draco was waiting on the couch and reading a book. He looked up as Harry came in and sat the book down.

"There was no need to run away," he said.

"I wasn't running away. I just needed some time to think."

"You could have stayed and talked to me. I'm your husband. It hurts when you keep things from me."

Harry sighed. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just needed to make sense of a few things. A lot has happened in the past few days."

Draco said, "I fell down some stairs, honey. It's not the end of the world. I'm still here and I'm fine. No permanent damage. The only problem I see, is Pomfrey banning sex and you listening."

Harry sighed again. Draco didn't know. He didn't know that Harry had caught Ginny cheating on him. He didn't know that Harry was confused by the strange feelings that Draco caused in him. "I just don't want you to get worse. I want you to get better."

"But, I am better. No pain, I remember everything, I feel perfectly normal."

'It only seems that way,' Harry thought. Out loud, he said, "I know. It came out wrong. Pomfrey's worried that something could still happen. I want an all clear from her."

"Harry, I only want you to be happy. I can tell you want this just as much as I do."

Harry's jaw dropped. "That doesn't mean it comes before your health, Draco. That's the most important thing right now."

Draco's eyes softened. "Are you really that worried?"

"Yes, baby. What if there's damage that doesn't manifest itself until you do something physical? I would hate myself."

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know you felt like that. We can wait. But, I still expect kisses. Lots of them if we're not having sex."

Harry laughed. "Now that, I can do." He leaned over and kissed Draco. "I have something for you," he said in a sing-song voice.

Draco lit up. "My surprise for being good?"

"Yes, it is. Close your eyes." After making sure Draco's eyes were closed, he pulled the rings out of his pocket. "Okay, open them."

Draco opened his eyes and squealed. "Oh, my gods! Out wedding rings, Harry. Is that what you were doing when you sent me to the Three Broomsticks?" Harry nodded. "I've missed them." Draco picked up one of the rings. The inscription caught his eye. "Harry and Draco, October 7th. I don't remember that being there." He looked questioningly at Harry.

"That's because I just had it done. Thought it might make them more special. Mine says the same. Do you hate it?" Harry asked, nervously.

Draco smiled and rolled his eyes. "I love it. It's perfect. You are too good to me. I love you so much, Harry." He threw his arms around Harry and kissed him.

Harry beamed, happy that his surprise went over well. "I love you, too, baby. Let's go to bed. Our new stuff is getting delivered tomorrow and we need to be rested so we can get everything taken care of."

The next day, Harry and Draco got to breakfast late. When they walked in, everyone's eyes were on them. Harry was embarrassed but Draco didn't even pay attention. He kissed Harry on the cheek before walking to the Slytherin table. Harry walked to his table and sat down. He noticed how nervous Hermione looked and how red and angry Ron was.

"You okay, Ron?" Harry asked, warily.

"No, I'm not bloody well okay! First, you agree to be married to Malfoy. Then, you allow him to give you a handjob in public. Then, you let him kiss you with his ferrety germs! What is wrong with you, Harry?" Ron yelled.

Harry's face paled. 'How does he know about the handjob?' Hermione slowly slid over the Daily Prophet. He paled even more when he read it.

 **September 23, 1996**

 **The Exhibitionist Who Lived?**

 **Sources say that Harry Potter entered the Three Broomsticks yesterday for a date with Draco Malfoy, son of rumored Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. They were overheard using pet names and talking about the rooms they share at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One has to wonder what is going through Albus Dumbledore's mind to let two students share a private room. Several eyewitnesses watched on as Draco Malfoy proceeded to perform sexual acts on Harry Potter under the table, with his hand out of view, before kissing him and practically dragging him back to the school carriage that would take them back. One can only imagine what they got up to once they were back. Let's just hope they found somewhere more private to finish what they started.**

Harry's head shot up and he searched for Draco. Their eyes met and Draco looked worried. He got up and rushed to Harry's side.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Harry tried to slide the newspaper back to Hermione but Draco grabbed it first. His eyes scanned it before he threw it down on the table.

"Bloody idiots. They got my last name wrong."

"Is that all you're worried about? Your last name? You're not at all worried about the entire wizarding world knowing what happened?"

"What? It's probably more action than any of them see. Why is this bothering you?"

"It bothers me because it's private. What we do is our business, no one else's."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but it's not really private when it's done in public, honey. They'll move on to something else soon. You shouldn't let them affect you so much. I mean, I love you, you love me. To me, that's all that matters."

"I just hate the world knowing every move I make. I can never have anything be just mine."

Draco smiled. "I am."

"What?"

"I'm just yours. No one else gets to have me. Just you."

Harry was filled with an emotion he couldn't name. He had never felt it before. "That was really sweet, Draco."

"I was just telling you the truth. I'm yours and always will be."

Hermione watched in fascination. She could tell her friend was on his way to falling in love with Malfoy, who was being more sweet and caring than anyone thought possible. She just hoped Harry wouldn't get his heart broken when Malfoy's memory returned.

Ron watched in horror. His best friend and enemy talking and getting along was mind boggling. There had never been anything but severe animosity between them for years. Now, they sounded like any other couple at school. He had to do something. Malfoy probably put a spell on Harry. He had to save him. He stood up, pointed his wand at Harry, and said the most powerful counter spell he could…but Harry just looked at him like he was stupid.

"What are you doing, Ron?" Harry asked, tiredly.

"Um, well, I just thought that maybe it was a spell?" Ron replied, more confused than before.

"Obviously, it's not. You're starting to take this a little too far, Ron. We'll talk about this later. Draco, you need to go eat and then we'll take a short walk."

Draco frowned. "What is he talking about? What did he think was a spell?"

"It's nothing important. We can talk about it later. Let's eat breakfast and take a walk. We'll discuss it then." Draco pouted but went back to his table. 'He looks so cute when he pouts.' Harry glared at Ron. "I can't believe you did that. You're lucky he didn't realize what you were talking about, Ron. You could have messed up his recovery."

"This doesn't make any sense, Harry. A week ago, you were dating Ginny and you hated Malfoy," Ron defended himself.

"Well, a week ago, I didn't know Ginny was cheating on me and Draco wasn't treating me like the sun rose and set on me. Now, those are two major things that have thrown me for a loop. I'm dealing with them the best way I can. Me and Ginny are over. She can be with Seamus now. I owe Draco this. I need to take care of him and help his recovery as much as I can. If you can't respect that, I'll be forced to stay away from you until he's better."

"Harry, have you really thought about this? He's going to be really mad when he gets his memory back."

"It's not like he can hate me any more than he did. I know he'll be mad. I've accepted that and I'll accept anything he does to me then, too."

Ron sighed, accepting that Harry was going to do this whether he liked it or not. "Okay. Fine. I'll try to be more supportive."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron." He saw Draco finish eating and look at him expectantly. He hurriedly ate his food and met him at the doors. Draco gave him a shy smile and grabbed his hand as they walked out the Great Hall and out the front doors.


	10. Chapter 9

Harry and Draco walked out to the lake and around the edge. They spent several minutes in silence until they came upon a shady spot under a tree. Harry sat down and leaned back on the trunk. Draco sat in between his legs and leaned back on Harry's chest. He pulled Harry's arms around his waist before getting comfortable.

"So, what was Ron talking about?" Draco asked, quietly.

Harry had been expecting the question but still didn't have an answer that wasn't a complete lie. "Um, he just keeps saying that I'm acting differently. We talked about it, though, and he's going to drop it."

"I don't think you're acting differently."

"He means more towards my friends. Ginny, specifically."

"What about Ginny?"

"He thinks that I'm not being as nice to her as I used to," Harry said, slowly. "She's just not the same Ginny that she used to be. She did something I never would have expected from her and I'll never be able to look at her the same."

"What did she do? Get drunk? Cheat on a test? Cheat on her boyfriend?" Draco joked. He could tell from the way Harry tensed that he got it right. "She cheated on her boyfriend? I didn't think she would do something like that. I thought all Weasleys were about loyalty and faithfulness."

Harry sighed. "Me, too. Guess we were wrong."

Draco sensed that Harry didn't want to talk about it anymore. "So, that was funny, that the Daily Prophet put in that story about us. I still don't understand why you were so upset, though."

"It's not always great to be so famous, you know. I never get any privacy. I just want to be normal. Don't get me wrong. What you did was great. I just wish normal embarrassment of it being in public instead of the entire wizarding world knowing."

Draco snuggled closer. "I understand, honey. I'll save stuff like that for when we're alone from now on. I just couldn't help it. I love you so much and you looked adorable blushing like that. I couldn't keep my hands to myself."

Harry gave a soft laugh and kissed the top of Draco's head. "It's all right. I'm not upset. I just get frustrated with that newspaper. They think that my personal life is everyone's business when it's not. It's mine."

Draco twisted around and gave him a quick kiss. "And mine," he said with a smile.

"And yours," Harry agreed.

"Can we go flying?"

"I don't think Pomfrey would be okay with that. She said for you to take it easy."

Draco pouted. "I'm not allowed to do anything fun."

Harry laughed. "How about we go back to our room and you can read a book?"

Draco considered it for a moment. "Only if you read it to me."

"Deal, but I want you to lay down and rest while I read it."

Draco sighed. "Fine, but I'm not made of glass, you know."

Harry chuckled. "Don't I know it."

~A Couple Hours Later~

Harry looked up from the story he was reading to find his "husband" sleeping. He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Draco's forehead. He sat the book down and got lost in his thoughts.

He finally admitted to himself that he was falling in love with Draco. It really shouldn't have surprised him. The tension between the two of them had to come from somewhere and he really didn't think he had ever hated him. He had felt anger, annoyance, embarrassment, and frustration but that's not the same as hate. Besides, who really gets obsessed with the person they hate?

His thoughts on Ginny, however, were a mess. He knew he loved her but was he _in_ love with her? Had he ever been in love with her? He had never felt much when he kissed her. That was the reason he had never allowed their relationship to take the next step. They had never gone past kissing and touching through clothes. He had gone further with Draco after only two days. If he was being completely honest with himself, he had never really been attracted to Ginny. He had never got an erection when they made out or he thought about her. He sported a permanent erection around Draco though. The man was charming and sexy.

It was too confusing thinking about Draco and Ginny. He needed to focus on something else. He needed to figure out what to do for Draco for their "anniversary" and he thought he had the perfect plan. He just needed to get everything ready. It obviously meant a lot to Draco so Harry really hoped he liked it.

He hadn't realized how much time had passed until he felt eyes on him. He looked over to see Draco watching him with loving eyes and a shy smile. He smiled back and Draco sat up and crawled into his lap to snuggle up to him. He wrapped his arms around Draco and gave a soft sigh of contentment.

"What were you thinking about, honey?" Draco asked.

"Ah, it's a secret. I can't tell you," Harry teased.

"Well, it better be something good," Draco teased back. He nuzzled Harry's neck before kissing him on his jaw.

"It's about you so of course it's good." Harry kissed Draco's nose.

"You're too sweet, Harry," Draco sighed. "Harry? How would you feel about having a party for our friend to come see our new rooms after it's done?"

"Um, if you want. Are you sure it's wise to get a bunch of Gryffindors and Slytherins together in a small space together?"

"I can handle the Slytherins if you can handle the Gryffindors."

They were interrupted by an owl at the window. Draco went over and let it in. The owl dropped off a small package before flying out. Harry stared at the package in confusion before carefully picking it up. He opened the end and a ton of stuff popped out, growing in size until, finally, it all stopped. It was everything they had ordered the day before.

Draco was excited and immediately set forth to direct Harry where to put everything. Harry didn't mind Draco giving him orders. He knew he was horrible at decorating and that it would turn out better with Draco's skill. He was amazed as he put everything in place and watched it all come together. It was amazing to see Draco in his element. This was the happiest that Harry had ever seen him. They worked through lunch, and it was dinner by the time they were done.

Draco rushed over to Harry to grab his hands and pull him around the rooms. "Look, honey! We did it! What do you think?"

Harry slipped behind Draco, wrapped his arms around his waist, and placed his chin on his shoulder. "It's perfect. You did an amazing job, baby."

Draco turned around in Harry's arms and placed his arms around his neck. "You helped, too. I would never have got this done without you. Gods, I love you so much. Thank you."

Harry looked confused. "For what?"

"Everything. Loving me. Staying with me through everything. Taking care of me. Just being you."

Harry found it hard to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat. Draco was just too sweet, too sincere. How could he keep lying to this beautiful man? He thought they had been in love for 3 years. It would devastate him if he found they hated each other just a few days ago. "I do all those things because I care about you, Draco. You don't need to thank me."

"I know. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you being in my life. It means so much to me."

Harry hugged him tight. "I'm not going anywhere, baby, unless you tell me to."

Draco chuckled. "Then, I guess you're never leaving."

Harry laughed. "Good, because I don't want to." After a few minutes of silence, Harry eased away from Draco. "So, when do you want to have this party?"

"Friday, I think, would be best. That way, people can drink and not have class the next day."

"All right, we'll let them know when we go down to the Great Hall next," Harry said, as he gave Draco a kiss. "Do you want to go down for dinner or should we get something from the kitchens?"

"I'm all sweaty. I can't go to dinner like this. We'll just get something from the kitchen after I get a shower. You're welcome to join me," Draco said, with a sly grin.

"Oh! Go take your shower. I'll get us some food so it'll be ready when you get out."

"All right, honey, but you can wait until I'm done so we can go together."

"No, you need to rest as much as possible."

Draco huffed. "Fine. I'll see you when you get back." He stalked off to the bathroom and, moments later, Harry could hear the shower running.

Harry walked out of their rooms and headed to the kitchen. He got Dobby to get some food and drinks together and headed back to their rooms. Draco still wasn't out so he set up the food and poured the pumpkin juice in the goblets that Dobby had provided. He walked into the bedroom to get Draco only to find him taking his towel off to get dressed. Harry's mouth went dry as Draco turned around.

"Hey, honey. I didn't hear you come in," Draco said, flashing Harry a seductive smile. "See something you like?"

"Uh," Harry stammered. His eyes drifted over Draco's chest, stomach, and down to his groin. His heart was pounding and he kept swallowing to try to create some moisture in his overly dry mouth.

Draco took a few steps to stop right in front of Harry. Harry dragged his eyes away from Draco's growing erection. He met Draco's lust filled eyes in a slight panic. He had known that Draco got turned on the few times they had made out. Seeing it in front of him was different. Draco gave him a reassuring smile and lifted his hand to Harry's cheek. Harry leaned into the warmth of the hand right before Draco's lips crashed into his.

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth as he slipped his hands under Harry's shirt. He felt Harry's hands come up and press against his naked chest before sliding down to knead the taut muscles of his abdomen. Draco broke the kiss to trail little kisses along his love's jaw and then nibbled on his earlobe.

Harry felt himself get dizzy from the desire coursing through him. He quickly shut the door with his foot and turned them around to push Draco against it. He licked a line from Draco's neck to his navel. He circled his bellybutton before dipping the tip of his tongue inside it, ripping a groan from Draco. He continued down to the dripping cock only inches from his mouth. He stared hungrily at it and stuck his tongue out to lick the drop that was glistening on the tip.

Draco moaned and thanked his lucky stars that he didn't finish right then and there. He had been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever. He nearly choked at the sensation of Harry's warm, wet mouth engulfing him. He willed himself to hold off. He wanted this feeling to last for eternity. He looked down and his eyes stung a little with tears at the sight of the love of his life on his knees and sucking his cock. He couldn't hold it in any longer and exploded in Harry's mouth. The feeling of Harry licking the rest of the cum off his already sensitive cock was too much and he slid down to the floor.

Harry sat back a bit and drank in the sight of Draco sitting on the floor, leaning his head back on the door, eyes closed, breathing hard. He had never seen anything more gorgeous in his life. He knew, in that moment, he was head over heels in love with this man. His heart sank, knowing this wasn't real and would have to come to an end one day. He made a silent promise to enjoy what little time he had with Draco and do everything he could to make him happy. He watched Draco open his eyes slowly and give him a weak smile. He smiled back and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

"Ready to eat dinner, baby?" Harry asked.

Draco furrowed his brow. "But, what about-"

"I'm fine for now. That was all about you. Why don't you get dressed or you can come eat naked. I don't mind." Harry leered at him playfully.

Draco laughed. "Pervert. Let me throw some pants on, at least."

Harry gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be out here waiting."


	11. Chapter 10

Finally, Friday arrived. All 7th years from Slytherin and Gryffindor were invited. While hardly any of their friends accepted or understood the situation, they were all trying to be supportive. Draco had arranged for butterbeer and firewhiskey to be delivered and set up some music. He worked hard all week, except when Harry made him rest, to make everything perfect. He was ecstatic that Harry had, at least, changed his mind about other things, even if he hadn't changed his mind about full on sex. Neither one had managed to keep their hands to themselves all week except when they were around other people. Now, Draco watched Harry talking and laughing with his friends, and all he wanted to do was drag him back to their bedroom. If the looks Harry gave him every time their eyes met were anything to go by, he felt the same way.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" Pansy's shrill voice cut into his thoughts.

Draco glanced at her. "Actually, no. I'm not, Pansy. I was thinking about something. What were you saying?"

"I was suggesting that you and I do something together. Just us," Pansy said, with a coy smile.

"Oh. I don't think so, Pansy."

She blinked. "What? Why not?"

Draco sighed. "I'm married, Pansy. I don't think Harry would like for me to go do something alone with someone who refuses to give up on the idea of getting me."

"It's just Potter. I don't see what the big deal is. He doesn't even really lo-"

Blaise interrupted. "Pansy, dear. I've been looking all over for you. Join me by the fire for a moment?" He flashed Draco a smile and led Pansy away. "What were you thinking?"

Pansy pouted. "I'm supposed to be one married to Draco."

"He's not really married to Potter. Do you think you would get to marry him if he ends up in St. Mungo's?"

"I'm getting sick of seeing him make goo goo eyes at Potter."

"It's not your decision, Pansy. He got hurt and now we need to do our part to make sure he gets better."

"Whatever. I'm going back to the dorms. I can't watch this train wreck anymore."

HPDM

"So, Harry, how are things with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled softly and got a dreamy look in his eyes. "They're going good. Really good. Practically perfect."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Is there something you want to tell us, Harry?"

Ron was confused. "What could he have to tell us, Hermione?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that he's in love with Malfoy."

Ron paled. "Tell me it's not true, Harry. You're not in love with the ferret."

Harry looked away. "Actually, I think I am, Ron. He's so sweet and caring. You haven't seen us together much since this happened. With his guard down, he's completely different. I actually feel loved when I'm with him. I want to protect him from everything bad that could happen to him. I want to do anything in my power to make him happy. I've never felt this way before with anyone, not even Ginny."

"But, Harry, he will get his real memory back one day. He'll go back to being the same old Malfoy. Maybe worse, once he realizes you have real feelings for him. Imagine what he could do with that information," Ron said.

Harry started getting upset. "Don't you think I know that, Ron? I know this will end. He'll stop loving me and go back to hating me."

Hermione placed her hand on his arm. "Not only that, but what about his reaction when he finds out you've been lying to him?"

Harry sputtered. Bu-but, I-I have to! Pomfrey said it would could severely damage him if we don't go along with it."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Do you really think Malfoy will make that distinction? I don't think he's ever been close to anyone before. He might be hurt when he finds out the one person he's been trusting has been lying the most."

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "So, either way, I'm screwed. I could damage him if I tell him the truth. I could hurt him if I keep lying."

"You'll, also, most likely get your heart broken, Harry. I don't think Malfoy will be quick to forgive you for any of it."

"I will get my heart broken. Draco will never feel the same way I do. You have no idea how much guilt I feel every time he tells me that he loves me. I know he doesn't really and it's my fault. I care about all that, but then again, I really don't. All the matters to me is that he turns out okay. As long as he gets better, I can deal with whatever hurt I feel along the way."

They were interrupted by the door slamming open. Everyone shrank back when they saw Lucius Malfoy walk in. His eyes swept across the room, landing on Draco. Draco's eyes were wide and full of fear. Harry immediately rushed to his side and slipped his hand into Draco's, intertwining their fingers.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. Can I help you?" Harry asked, coolly.

Lucius looked him over. "I came to have a word with my son."

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my husband," Draco said, defiantly.

Lucius's eyes widened. "Husband?"

Draco lifted his chin. "Yes, husband."

Harry decided to cut in before anything bad could happen. "Mr. Malfoy, could we please speak outside?"

Lucius looked around at the two Houses gathered in the rooms. He thought over the consequences of staying or having a private chat. He gave a small nod. "Of course, Mr. Potter. Perhaps, that would be best."

Harry whispered to Draco that he would be back and not to worry. He followed Lucius out of the rooms and they went down the hallway a bit so as not to be overheard. "I'm sure you have some questions, Mr. Malfoy. I would be more than happy to answer them."

"You had best believe I have some questions, Potter! Who do you think you are? Eloping with _my_ son who is my only heir?"

Harry wanted to laugh at the immaturity of that statement, but thought better of it. "We're not really married. There was an accident and Draco's memory was affected. He thinks we got together in Fourth Year, you found out in Fifth Year and disowned him, I proposed that Christmas, and we got married almost a year ago. I'm not sure where that all came from. Pomfrey explained it, but it still doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me. I've been pretending that we're together, because Pomfrey said telling him the truth could cause irreparable damage."

Lucius didn't say anything right away. He started pacing while he thought. On one hand, it was sickening that his son thought he was gay and in love with a half blood. On the other, that half blood was the hero of the wizarding world. On one hand, if this wasn't fixed, there would be no future heirs. On the other, Potter's name could raise their family out of the mud. What to do? Either decision could have terrible repercussions on their family. He needed more information. "That still doesn't explain why you went along with this. It's no secret that you've hated Draco all the years you've known him."

Harry turned a little pink. "My friends say I have a 'saving people' thing. I've never really hated Draco, though. Disliked intensely, sure."

Lucius started replaying every moment since he came through the door and his eyes narrowed. "Don't think it's escaped my notice that you call him 'Draco' or that you held his hand when I came in."

Harry turned pinker but didn't say anything.

'Interesting. He's falling for Draco. I can use this to my advantage.' Out loud, he said, "I can tell you care deeply for him, Mr. Potter. What will you do once his memory is restored?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm prepared for whatever may happen, Mr. Malfoy."

"What if I were to say, that you could still have him? He could be yours. We could sign a marriage contract between us and he could be your husband for real. You wouldn't have to deal with the pain of rejection or seeing him marry someone else."

Harry growled, "He is not a possession to be had. I refuse to marry him if that's not really what he wants."

Lucius gave a low chuckle. "Good answer, Mr. Potter. You really are in love with him. It could help to have someone on your side. Someone close to Draco, who could talk to him and get him to see that you've taken good care of him while he wasn't at his best. It would entirely be his decision, of course. Sometimes, all one needs is someone to open their eyes to the truth. I would be more than happy to be that person."

Harry frowned at him. "Why would you be okay with this? I'm not pureblood and we wouldn't be able to have children."

"Minor matters. Your bloodline is not ideal but you are the darling of the wizarding world. Everyone loves you for defeating my Master. While my views have not changed, he put my wife and son in danger. Family comes first for Malfoys. My loyalty will always lie with my family. I do owe you a debt for saving them from further danger. A Malfoy always pays his debts. As for your other question, heirs are extremely important to pureblood families. There are other options. Surrogates, blood adoption, perhaps a new potion. Severus is the best Potions Master in Britain. He has invented several new potions over the course of his career. Perhaps, he could make a potion that would allow you to carry a child that is Draco's and yours."

Harry's eyes bugged out. "What on earth makes you think I want to be pregnant?"

Lucius frowned. "A Malfoy will certainly not be the bottom. If a Malfoy must be gay, then he is always the top."

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

"A Malfoy's dominance is no joking matter, Mr. Potter," Lucius deadpanned.

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. Right now, I'm helping Draco. There has been no sex and no one knows what his reaction will be when he's back to himself."

"Then that article in the Daily Prophet was a complete lie?"

Harry blushed. "I should say there has been no penetration. Are we really going to talk about this?" he whined.

"A Malfoy does not whine, Mr. Potter. Even one who is not yet married into the family."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're going to be pain in the arse, aren't you?"

Lucius grinned. "You'll get used to it. They all do."

"Who is they?"

Lucius ignored him. "I will go along with this charade. I will pretend to have disowned him but that I am reconsidering since I have no other heir. When Draco has his memory back, I will carefully bring him around to our way of thinking. It shouldn't be too hard. I did, after all, catch him wanking to a picture of you in Witch Weekly a few years ago."

"What?! We fought every day. And you never said who 'they' was."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Just because one is a rival does not mean that you cannot appreciate their beauty."

"Okay, let's forget that for a moment. Let's go back. You put your wife in St. Mungo's due to overuse of the Cruciatus. How can you say that family is important to you?"

"It is not public knowledge, so I expect this to go no further. Narcissa is not in St. Mungo's. It is a cover story by the Auror department. Why do you think I am free to come and go as I please? Is everyone really this thick? They have hinted that I was the cause of her 'deterioration' when the truth is that she is perfectly healthy. She's at the Manor and has been since the end of the war. Apparently, she angered a wife of a Death Eater when she lied to the Dark Lord about your death. The wife is convinced her husband would still be alive if Cissa had told the truth. There were attempts on her life before the Aurors released that story."

"Why are you and Draco not in hiding then?"

"This woman is only after Cissa. She's never tried to go after either of us. I have been using my contacts to try to find her. I learned where she was a few times but she is always gone before I get there. Once she is arrested or killed, Cissa will be back in public. Enough of this subject. It is difficult to discuss. Come, let us go back to your rooms."

"You still haven't told me who 'they' is!"

He was once again ignored as Lucius walked back to their rooms. Lucius walked straight over to his son and asked for a word. Draco looked at Harry, who gave a small nod. He agreed and followed his father out the door.

"Son, I am aware that things have not been the best lately. However, I am willing to make amends."

"Why are you willing to do this now?"

"There is no one else to leave the Malfoy fortune to. Also, you are my son regardless of your choices in life. I do care for you and your mother misses you. She doesn't see you as often as she used to. She wishes for you to move back to the Manor."

"I'm married. Is my husband welcome there?"

"Of course, Draco. I am not plotting to get you away from Potter. If I was, I wouldn't do something quite as bold as demanding you come home and refuse him entry to the Manor. You know me better than that."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I do know you better than that. Which is why this sudden acceptance is suspicious."

"I'll admit to some plotting. I tried to discover ways to split you up and make you see reason. Your mother helped me see that there is no other way than to accept it. Upon talking to Potter earlier, I discovered that he is not how I thought he was. He is actually quite amusing. I would like to keep him around for entertainment, if nothing else."

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. "Still the same. I would want an Unbreakable Vow that you were not out to harm or humiliate him in any way."

"Of course. I know you have no other way of trusting me. I am willing to do that in interest of a reconciliation."

Draco gave a small nod. "We will do that in the future then. For now, I would like to enjoy the rest of the party. Would you care to join us?"

"I'm afraid I must get back to your mother. She is anxious to know how everything went."

"Give her my love. Tell her that Harry and I will consider a visit for Christmas. Goodbye, Father." Draco leaned forward to give Lucius a hug. They hadn't hugged since before Draco started Hogwarts and decided he was too old to hug his parents. Lucius pulled him tighter against him "I love you, Dad," Draco whispered.

"I love you, too, son."

Draco watched his father walk away before going back to the party. He spent the rest of the night with Harry's arm around his waist, never leaving his side.


	12. Chapter 11

Draco woke up on the day of their anniversary excited and happy. He looked next to him at Harry and noticed he was still asleep. He smiled softly and snuggled up to him. 'Gods, he feels so good. He's so bloody gorgeous. I'm the luckiest man in the world to be next to him right now.' He smirked as he got an idea. He started kissing Harry's chest while watching to make sure Harry wasn't waking up yet.

He was glad they had started sleeping naked since it would have been tricky to remove Harry's clothes without waking him. His lips made their way down Harry's stomach to his favorite part of his body. He was sucking, licking, and listening to Harry moan in his sleep. Harry made the most arousing noises when he was being pleasured. He jumped a little when he felt Harry's hands in his hair.

"Oh, gods, Draco. Mmmmm, right there," Harry moaned. "That feels amazing, baby."

Draco smirked as much as he could at the praise and doubled his efforts. It wasn't too much longer until he was swallowing so as not to choke. He released Harry's cock with a resounding 'pop' and crawled up to place a kiss on his love's lips.

"How's that for a wake-up call?" Draco teased.

"Incredible," Harry rasped. "Too bad there's not more time or we wouldn't be leaving this bed for a while."

Draco laughed. "There's plenty of time for that later, honey. We have to take a shower and go to breakfast and classes. Then, we can stay in bed all weekend if you want. Happy Anniversary, love."

Harry smiled. "Happy Anniversary, baby. That came faster than I thought. It's a good thing I planned everything ahead of time."

Draco laughed. "What do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise. I think you'll like it though."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Hmmm, I think not. You'll have to find out as it comes."

Draco sighed dramatically. "Fine, let's get ready then."

HPDM

Harry watched Draco at breakfast. Pansy kept trying to talk to him but he was ignoring her to listen to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why are you watching Maloy?" Hermione's voice brought his attention back to the table.

"It's our anniversary and I want to see his reaction to his first gift," Harry mumbled.

"Jeez, mate. You're talking as if this marriage were real," Ron said.

Harry looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "He thinks it is so it might as well be."

"So, what did you get him for your anniversary?" Hermione asked.

"You, too, Mione?" Ron groaned.

Harry ignored him. "If he doesn't know, then why would I tell you? It's his present. He should find out first. All I will tell you is his present happens tonight."

Hermione studied him through narrow eyes. "Are you having sex with him tonight?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"The way you said 'happens tonight'."

"Gods, I just have something special planned. I wasn't talking about sex. Okay, be quiet. It's coming."

"What's coming?"

"The warm up," Harry said, as if it were obvious.

"Harry, what did you do?"

Harry gave a half smile. "You'll see."

HPDM

Draco sat at the Slytherin table between Crabbe and Goyle, who were arguing over the best dessert. He really had no idea why they were talking about it but listened anyway. Pansy sat down across from Draco and kept trying to get his attention. He pretended not to hear her while acting like he was seriously listening to his two friends. He threw in a comment here and there just to keep the argument going. He looked up to see Harry's owl fly by, dropping a rose and a note. He blinked as he felt his lips curve up in a soft smile. He reached for the rose first. He lifted it to his face as he closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet fragrance. Harry was such a sap but it was nice to feel adored. He sat the rose down and reached for the note and opened it.

Draco,

Happy 1 year Anniversary, love. You make me feel like the luckiest man in the world every day that I spend with you. I hope I make you just as happy. Meet me at the front doors before dinner for a surprise.

All My Love,

Harry

Draco felt himself melting at the thoughtfulness of the rose and letter. He looked up and met Harry's eyes. He gave him a quick smile and nodded his agreement. He lost himself in thought, trying to figure out what his surprise could be.

HPDM

The day passed by slowly for Draco while he tried to figure out what Harry had planned. Maybe a picnic by the lake? That would be classic Harry. Simple, yet romantic.

At lunch, he noticed Harry talking to the Headmaster. They both looked at him, Harry with a loving smile and Dumbledore with that damn twinkle again. Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicion and Harry laughed at him. He turned away quickly and started talking to Blaise. Harry was up to something and apparently the old coot was in on it.

HPDM

Draco sat on their couch bored. He was back in classes but he hadn't fallen behind in his work so he had nothing to do. It didn't help that he had barely got to spend time with Harry today. He got to see him for 5 minutes after their last class but Harry rushed off saying that he had to do something.

Finally, it was time to go meet Harry. He had already changed 7 times to find the right outfit. He grabbed his cloak and headed out. He bumped into Pansy on his way and she walked with him.

"So, where are you going, Draco?" she asked.

"I'm meeting Harry. He has a surprise for me."

Pansy pouted. "Wouldn't you rather come have dinner with me?"

Draco pretended to think. "Hmm, meet my gorgeous, sweet husband for a surprise for our anniversary…or go to dinner with a female that I'm not attracted to and who highly annoys me? Sorry, Pans, but I think I'm gonna have to go with my husband."

"Draco, I know you really love me. This is just a phase for you. You got curious. It happens. I understand. I'm willing to take you back." With that said, Pansy reached her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. He tried to push her off but he was still a little weak from his fall. He heard an angry voice and shivered.

"I suggest you remove your tentacles and lips from my husband, Parkinson," Harry growled.

Pansy reluctantly released Draco who hurried to Harry's side. Her eyes went wide when she saw Harry's wand pointed straight at her. "No need to be so hasty, Potter. I can't help it if your _husband_ wanted to kiss me. Obviously, you weren't meant to see but guess it's too late for that."

Harry chuckled, darkly. "Do you think I'm stupid, Parkinson? I watched the whole thing. I wanted to see how it would play out. Everyone knows you've been in love with Draco since Third Year. I knew it was just a matter of time before you pulled something like this. He doesn't want you. He's in love with me."

Draco felt himself melt and get hard at the same time when he heard the possessiveness in Harry's voice. It secretly gave him a thrill to know that Harry got jealous over him and wanted to protect him.

Pansy laughed. "We all know what caused that, don't we? The only reason he loves you is be-"

"Don't even _think_ about saying it, Parkinson. You remember what Dumbledore said? I have one word for you…expulsion. Do you really want to be that selfish?"

"I'm selfish?!" Pansy shrieked. "You're the one who wants to keep him to yourself! I don't get it Potter. You hated him right up until-"

"Right up until I fell in love with him," Harry cut in.

Pansy searched his eyes for a sign of deceit but found none. She realized she really didn't have a chance with Draco. Draco was in love with Potter and probably still would be even after getting his memory back. Her eyes filled up with tears as she said, "Take good care of him, Potter. He's my best friend, even if he doesn't love me the way I love him."

Harry finally lowered his wand and nodded once to her. "I have been taking good care of him. I care about him, too."

"Enjoy your evening," Pansy said, with a look of disgust on her face. She turned and headed toward the Great Hall.

Harry closed his eyes. Draco had heard too much. He wasn't sure how to handle this. He rubbed his face and sighed before turning around to face Draco. "I'm sorry, baby-" That was all he could get out before Draco tackled him to the ground.

Draco was incredibly turned on after that scene with Pansy. He kissed Harry deeply and started undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt. After a few minutes of being stunned, Harry smacked Draco's hands and pushed him off.

"Draco, what the bloody hell are you doing?!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, honey. I was just so turned on and you were so sexy being all possessive and I couldn't stop myself!" Draco wailed.

Harry sighed and pulled Draco into a hug. "It's okay. I just didn't want a repeat of the Three Broomsticks. Tonight was supposed to be special and it's ruined now."

Draco squeezed him and pulled back to look in Harry's eyes. "Honey, it's not ruined. You saved me from an unpleasant situation when I couldn't do it myself. I lost control and you stopped it from going too far when I forgot my promise. Harry?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What was Pansy talking about?"

Harry froze. He had forgotten about that momentarily. "She was just butting in where she didn't belong. She was hoping to separate us, no matter the consequences."

"I don't understand why she won't get it through her head. I've never given her a reason to think that I would ever want to be with her. I mean, yeah, I took her to the Yule Ball in Fourth Year. I only took her because she wouldn't leave me alone about it. I told her it was just as friends and there would never be anything between us."

"Hopefully, she gets it now." Harry pulled Draco close to him and kissed the top of his head. "I think it's time for us to go. You ready?"

Draco gave him a heart stopping smile and nodded. They walked to the doors hand in hand. Harry stopped before them to give Draco a soft, lingering kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, baby," Harry whispered. He opened the doors and led Draco outside.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise!

Draco gaped when he saw what awaited them outside. He saw a man standing in a giant basket, with a humongous balloon attached to the top, and was that fire? "Honey? What the bloody hell is that?"

"That, baby, is a hot air balloon. It's going to take us to dinner."

"You really expect me to get in that? How does it even work?"

Harry frowned. "I'm not sure about the exact details. I just know the heat makes it rise. Come on or we can't go where we need to."

Draco brightened immediately. "Where are we going, honey? Have I been there before?"

Harry tried to stop the laugh bubbling up but couldn't. "Where is a surprise. No, you haven't been there. I think you'll like it, though."

"I'm even more interested in where we're going now. I'm a little nervous about this contraption, though."

"Don't worry. I've ridden one before. It's perfectly safe. You can always hold onto me if you get scared," Harry teased.

Draco smacked his arm. "Don't make jokes. I might just take you up on that offer, though. I take it that Dumbledore knows about this?"

"Yeah, I had to get permission for us to leave the grounds, after all."

Harry slipped his hand in Draco's and led him to the hot air balloon. He helped him get inside and, once they were in, the man allowed the balloon to rise off the ground. Draco whimpered at the first lurch and grabbed Harry to hide his face in his chest.

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Draco's body. He held him tight and buried his nose in his hair. Draco smelled so good! Harry knew he could spend the rest of his life smelling nothing but Draco and be happy. He looked around and leaned down to whisper in Draco's ear. "You're missing the best part, baby."

Draco slowly pulled away from Harry to look around. "Oh. My. Gods. Harry?" There must have been at least a thousand fairies lit up and arranged to spell out 'I love you Draco' in front of them.

"Yes, love?"

Draco looked at Harry, not really knowing what to say. He dove on his 'husband' and proceeded to thoroughly kiss him. He finally pulled back and his sparkling eyes met Harry's dazed ones. "I love you, too, honey."

Harry shook his head to clear it of all of his naughty thoughts. He smiled and said, "I really hope you enjoy tonight. It took a lot of work to get everything set up. You're worth every second of it, though."

Draco blushed. "You say the sweetest things." He looked around, confused. "Wait, are we in a cloud?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, baby. We have to go above the clouds to get there."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Draco pouted and stepped to the edge of the basket, forgetting his earlier fear. He gasped as they came out of the top of the cloud. In front of them was a building that appeared to be made of the same white, fluffy clouds around them. He felt Harry come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. He felt hot breath in his ear as Harry whispered to him.

"Welcome to Cloud Nine, baby."

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's an extremely exclusive restaurant. Few people know of its existence and you're not allowed to tell anyone about it without the permission of the owner. I don't know what happens if you do, but I've heard it's unpleasant. The owner is extremely wealthy so he doesn't even need to work. The first time here is invitation only unless a previous visitor got permission to bring someone new. After that, you can request a reservation."

"You got permission to bring me?"

"Yes, I've been working on all of this for the past two weeks. I even paid extra to shut it down so it's all ours tonight."

Draco whirled around. "Are you serious?"

"Anything for you, baby. I told you that you're worth it. What's wrong?"

Draco's eyes had started to fill with tears. "It's just no one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Well, if I have anything to say about it, I'll be the only one who ever does stuff like this for you. I love you, Draco. I just want to make you happy."

"Oh, Harry. I love you, too. You make me happy by just being there. I may have grown up a rich, spoiled prat but I don't need fancy things to be happy. I just need you."

Harry smiled and leaned down to press his lips to Draco's cheek. Draco had other plans and intercepted Harry's lips with his own. He poured all of his emotions into the kiss until it was so intense that Harry gave a small gasp. He took full advantage and slipped his tongue inside to explore. It still felt like the first time and he pressed his body up against Harry's. He felt Harry's hands on his ass and then on his thighs to lift him up and sit him on the side of the basket. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist to draw him closer until their erections rubbed together. He moaned into Harry's mouth. Neither remembered the man who had flown the balloon nor noticed when he slipped away to give them some privacy.

Draco started thrusting slowly but forcefully against Harry. He pulled away to whisper in his ear. "Make love to me, Harry."

Harry pulled back to look in Draco's eyes. He saw nothing but lust and love. He gently pulled Draco's legs off of him. "Baby, we can't do this here. We have reservations. Besides, you deserve a bed, not a quickie in a hot air balloon."

Draco sighed but got down and took Harry's hand as they headed towards the restaurant.


	14. Chapter 13

Harry and Draco entered the restaurant and were immediately greeted by the owner. Draco noticed that he was an extremely good looking man who looked like he was from Spain. His suspicions were proven correct when he heard the accent.

"Ah, Harry Potter. It is wonderful to see you again." The man swept Harry up in a hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. Draco felt jealousy start to creep over him until the man turned his warm gaze on him. "And this must be Draco, the husband you told me so much about. He is just as gorgeous as you said, if not more." Draco glanced at Harry, who blushed and looked away. "I would say that many a man and woman have lost their hearts to him," the man continued, with a flirtatious smile. With that, he leaned forward to hug Draco and kiss his cheek.

Harry let out an actual growl. "Okay, that's enough, Alejandro. Nobody is allowed to flatter my husband but me."

Alejandro just flashed a smile. "My apologies, Harry. I would never try to come between two as obviously in love as you. Come, I'll take you to your table."

Harry smiled at Draco as he held out his hand. Draco gave him a sweet smile as he, almost shyly, took his hand. Harry's smile got a little bigger at that sight. After seeing this man treat him with so much hate and spite for over 6 years, it was adorable and heartwarming to see this side of him.

They were led to their table, which was in the center of the restaurant under a beautiful, antique chandelier. The lighting was dim enough to be romantic. After ordering, they were left alone.

"So, jealous much, honey?" Draco asked, with a charming smile.

Harry blushed and averted his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco just chuckled in amusement.

Harry frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You don't know what I'm talking about? You were ready to hex Pansy to hell and back for kissing me. Then, you looked ready to tear Alejandro apart when he was complimenting me," Draco said, with a smirk.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "That bitch put her hands and lips on you when you're mine. She's lucky I didn't do anything to her. Pretty stupid to try to steal the husband of the man who defeated Voldemort. I'm not entirely sure I won't still do something to her."

Draco wanted to melt into a pile of goo, no matter how sappy it sounded. He loved this side of Harry. He reached across the table and held Harry's hand. "Honey, nobody is going to take me from you. They can try all they want. I love you and I always will. You're the only one for me. Why would I want anyone else when I have you?"

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He laughed a little to dispel the seriousness of the conversation. "You only like me cause I spend so much money on you," he teased.

Draco smiled. "That is nice, but it's not a reason. You're brave, loyal almost to a fault, you treat everyone how they deserve instead of being fake. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen. You're smarter than people give you credit for. You gave me a second chance despite all I did to you. And, to top it all off, you're sexy as hell."

Harry was blushing by the time Draco was done. "You really think so?"

"Well, not as sexy as me, of course. But, a very close second," Draco teased.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "I wasn't talking about that. I meant everything else."

Draco looked directly into Harry's eyes, with a look so intense, it took his breath away. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I meant it. Every word of it. You're all that and more.

HPDM

After dinner, they rode the hot air balloon back to Hogwarts. Harry tugged Draco's hand to pull him towards the lake. "Let's take a walk first," was all he said.

They walked for a while before settling themselves against a tree trunk. They sat in silence, enjoying the night. Draco snuggled into Harry's side and gave a happy sigh. "Harry, I just want you to know, this has been the best night of my life. No matter what happens, I'll always remember how you did this for me."

Harry sat perfectly still for a moment before laughing softly and pulling Draco up so he was facing him. "I promise to do things like this for you for as long as we're together. I love you and I plan to spoil you for as long as you'll let me." As Harry looked into Draco's eyes, he realized he had forgot all about Draco's accident. Draco's stare was intense and it made Harry's breath catch for just a moment.

Draco straddled Harry's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He held his eyes for several moments in silence. Draco gave a sad smile and pulled Harry close. "Nothing good lasts forever, Harry," he whispered in Harry's ears.

Harry unconsciously tightened his arms around Draco's waist and frowned at those words. "What are you talking about? Is everything okay?"

Draco gave a little sniffle. "Yeah, everything's perfect. Which is why I need to tell you-"

Harry cut Draco off with a kiss. He could tell Draco was going to say something bad. He wanted one happy night, and whatever it was could wait. He deepened the kiss and thrust his hips up. Harry heard the strangled moan that came from Draco. "I want to make love to you, Draco."

Draco pulled back to look at Harry in confusion. "You said we shouldn't because of my head. Why are you changing your mind now?"

"You've been doing so much better, baby. We do everything else anyway. I thought you wanted to?"

"I do. I've been trying for weeks. You always stop it because of the accident. I'm just wondering why you changed your mind."

"A few reasons. It's our anniversary. Why shouldn't we show our love on the day we promised to always love each other? Two, it's getting harder to stop before things go too far. And three, Madam Pomfrey told me earlier today that you have no more restrictions."

"And you didn't tell me?" Draco asked, indignantly. "You stopped us before dinner?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise and I already told you that you deserved better than that. You're worth a lot more than that. That's how I would treat someone I didn't care about. Not the man I want to spend my life with."

Draco gave a coy smile. "Then, what are we waiting for?"

Harry barely got Draco through the portrait before backing him against a wall. He saw the desire and excitement in Draco's eyes. Harry leaned forward and gave him a sweet tender kiss. Apparently, Draco wasn't satisfied with that as he quickly deepened the kiss. Harry pressed his body against Draco's and he could feel Draco's cock poking his hip. He got impossibly harder and stepped back just enough to lift Draco up and used his body to hold him to the wall. Draco's legs wrapped around his waist. Harry thrust a few times against him and moaned into his mouth. He couldn't get enough of touching Draco.

Draco pulled away just long enough to get out, "Bed." He kept his arms and legs wrapped around Harry so he could be carried to the bedroom, both of them working to undress the other on the way.


	15. Chapter 14

Harry woke up feeling happier than he could ever remember being before. Draco was still asleep, so he decided to surprise him with breakfast in bed. He figured he would also pick up a pain potion since Draco would most likely be sore when he got up. A sore Draco was a cranky Draco, and he wanted this morning to be as perfect as possible. He walked to the Hospital Wing, whistling the whole way. He got the pain potion after several promises that there was nothing seriously wrong with Draco. He had to lie a little and say that Draco slept at an odd angle and was causing come pain. He was not about to tell Madam Pomfrey that Draco was sore because he got fucked into the mattress last night.

He had his first stop done, so he headed to the kitchens to ask Dobby to make Draco's favorite breakfast. Dobby wanted to take it to Draco himself, but Harry convinced him to let him do it. He carried the tray back to his room with the pain potion in his pocket. He got through the portrait and headed straight to the bedroom, the smile falling off his face when he saw Blaise Zabini sitting on the edge of his bed while Draco sat propped up against the headboard. They were holding hands and Draco had Harry's favorite smile on his face, the shy one.

Blaise sighed. "Oh, Draco." He leaned forward and pulled Draco to him. They hugged a little too tightly and long for Harry's liking.

Draco had his eyes shut so he didn't see Harry standing in the doorway. He pulled back and kissed Blaise on the cheek. "You can't tell Harry about this."

Harry felt a case of déjà vu hitting him. He saw the memory of Ginny and Seamus as if it were happening all over again. There was a pain in his chest and it was hard to breathe. He dropped the tray and it clattered loudly on the floor. Two heads whipped around in his direction and two faces paled when they finally saw him standing there.

"Ha-Harry, how long have you been there?" Draco said, shakily.

Harry just stared at him for a moment. "Long enough," he replied, softly. "Don't let me interrupt. I was just bringing you breakfast in bed, Malfoy."

Draco winced when he heard his last name. "I can explain-"

Harry finally came back to himself. "Explain what? How you're getting cozy with Zabini, in _our bed_ , the day after we-You know what? Forget it. I should have known better than to trust you. All that stuff I did for you last night-I've never done anything like that for anyone bef-I've never _wanted_ to do anything like that for anyone before. I don't care about the time or money I put into it. Just that you made me want to do it and for what? For you to turn around the next day and practically cling to another man in our bed? I'm sorry. I can't-I can't do this."

Draco and Blaise exchanged a look and Draco jumped out of bed, wincing at the sudden movement. "Harry, please don't leave. I don't know what I would do without you." Draco's eyes welled up with tears as he looked at Harry. Blaise took that moment to slip out.

Harry looked back at him with dead eyes. "How could you? You're wearing my ring, it was me you went on a date with last night, you made love to me last night. How could you?"

"Stop jumping to conclusions, Potter!"

"I walk in here to find Zabini sitting on our bed, you two hugging, you kissing him, and saying he can't tell me. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Just because the Weaselette cheated on you, doesn't mean I will!" Draco froze. He looked at Harry with wide, panicked eyes.

Harry's eyes hardened. "How could you possibly know about that? I didn't start dating Ginny until the beginning of last year, way after you and I 'got together'. How long have you remembered, Malfoy?"

Draco gave a weak chuckle. "I-I can explain."

"How long?"

Draco sighed and sat on the bed, giving another wince. Harry took pity and tossed him the pain potion. Draco gulped it down in relief. "Thanks. I suppose that you might possibly say that I never forgot," Draco said, slowly and nervously.

Harry closed his eyes. "So, this was all a trick? What was your plan? Fuck with my mind until you get me to fall for you so you can publicly humiliate me? Get me to sleep with you so you could spread it around that I'm gay?"

"No! It wasn't li-"

"Save it, Malfoy. You better stay away from me. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the year except for meals and class," Harry warned.

Draco dropped his face into his hands. "All right. I deserve that. I hope you'll let me explain one day. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered.

"I accept your apology, but you're not forgiven. I still don't want to see you. I'll be back at dinner to get my stuff. Make sure you're not here."

Draco just nodded. Harry nodded once and walked out the door.

HPDM

Draco laid in bed for hours after Harry left. He couldn't believe how badly things turned out. It was true that he had messed up several things in the course of his life. This was truly the worst, though. Draco rolled over on his stomach and laid his head on his arms. He spotted the picture frame on Harry's side of the bed. It was taken about a week ago in Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was coaxing Draco into petting a small, furry creature. He never paid much attention in the class, so he never learned the name. He watched himself pet the creature, look at Harry with a wide smile, and receive a kiss on the tip of his nose. Picture Draco wrinkled his nose and laughed.

Draco sighed and finally got out of bed. He wanted to blame Blaise for showing up this morning but he knew it was really his own fault. He should never have got himself in this mess to begin with. He wanted desperately to try to make up with Harry, but he had seen the hurt in Harry's eyes. He was the cause of it. The best thing he could do was just leave Harry alone. Let him be happy with someone who didn't have to trick him into falling in love with them. With that thought, he got dressed and headed to the Slytherin dorms.


	16. Chapter 15

The next few weeks went by slow and fast at the same time. Harry had been spending his time avoiding Draco as much as possible. Draco was just hoping and praying that Harry would at least look at him. Ron and Hermione watched every day in silence as Draco watched Harry, who pretended that Draco didn't exist. Hermione decided enough was enough and cornered Harry for a talk.

"Are you ever going to talk to him again?" she asked.

"Why should I?" Harry asked, very much like a child. "He lied to me all that time just to humiliate me."

"If he was going to humiliate you, don't you think he would have done it by now?"

"Probably waiting for the perfect moment."

"The perfect moment would have been any of the number of times you had that look of adoration on your face, you dimwit!"

Harry looked affronted. "He lied to me, Hermione. How am I supposed to just forget that?"

"Did you even find out why he lied?"

"…no."

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh. "Then, how do you know he was up to no good?"

"He's Malfoy."

"That is it. I am done with this, Harry. Either get off your high horse and let the boy explain or get over it and move on with your life."

"I have moved on."

"Ignoring him and running in the opposite direction is not moving on." With that, she stomped out of the common room.

"She's got a point, mate."

Harry's head snapped around to see Ron leaning against the wall. "Not you, too."

"You know, it's funny. I couldn't stand the thought of you having to pretend to be married to Malfoy. I wanted to punch his lights out. I would have sworn on my life that he was up to no good."

"He was up to no good!"

Ron continued as if Harry had never spoken. "I was waiting for the moment that he did something to show his true colors. You know what, though? It never really happened. You were always telling me about something nice he said or did. So, I started watching. I mean, really watching. He treated you like you were the center of the universe. It was obvious how happy he was every time he saw you." Ron looked directly in Harry's eyes. "You were the same."

Harry looked away.

"I know you fell in love with him, Harry. I think he loves you, too. I want you to be happy. I've never seen you happier than the time you spent with Malfoy. I'm willing to give him a chance. Are you?"

Harry had a pained look on his face. "It's not that simple, Ron. He could just be a good actor for all we know." He shook his head. "I can't risk it. He lied to me and I don't even know why."

"Then, give him a chance to explain."

"I can't."

HPDM

Draco was sitting at a table in the far back corner of the library. He was leaning back in his chair, fingers interlocked behind his head, staring at the ceiling, and completely ignoring the essay that was due tomorrow. He didn't see the foot coming until it knocked his chair over and he was tumbling to the floor. He looked up to see Ron standing over him.

"What the fuck is your problem, Weasley?" Draco growled.

"You're pathetic."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Oh, I'm sure you're well aware of how pathetic you are. Are you really going to wallow in your self pity in dark corners? Or are you going to make all this up to Harry?"

"Didn't he tell you? I was just out to humiliate him. I never cared about him."

Ron snorted. "I saw the two of you together. If you were out to humiliate him, you did a pretty shitty job of it." He sat in silence for a few moments. "If you're willing to work for it, I can help you."

"What?"

Ron grimaced. "Please don't make me say it again. It leaves a nasty taste in my mouth."

Draco looked at him in amazement. "Why would you help me?"

"You made Harry happy," he said, simply.

"Funny. I don't get that from him."

"Well, not anymore. He was actually really happy when you two were together. I want to see him like that again."

Draco contemplated the pros and cons for a moment. Then, he looked directly into Ron's eyes with a ghost of a smirk. "I'm in."

"So am I." Hermione stepped around a bookshelf.

"Merlin, Granger. Must you lurk in the shadows?"

"When it comes to Harry, yes. I noticed Ron come in so I followed him. He never comes here. I think it would be best if we met somewhere else, though. We can't have Harry find out we're talking to you. He's extremely stubborn and he'll resist anything we try if he finds out."

Ron smiled at her. "That's my girl."

Draco looked mildly disgusted as he watched the two of them smile at each other. "Please save that for when you're alone."

Ron and Hermione both looked embarrassed. They set up a meeting for later that night in the Room of Requirement. With how things were right now, it wouldn't be too difficult to get away from Harry for a bit.

HPDM

Harry looked up as Ron and Hermione stood up from the couch in the common room. "Where are you guys going?"

They exchanged a quick glance. Hermione would have an easier time of lying, so she decided to answer. "We're going to spend some time alone. We haven't got to spend much time together lately."

Harry felt slightly guilty. They hadn't spent much time alone because they've been dealing with his problems. He gave them a small smile. "Have fun. Try not to be too loud when you get back to the dorm, Ron."

Ron chuckled weakly. "I'll try not to, mate."

Ron and Hermione left the common room and headed to the Room of Requirement. Draco was already waiting for them. "You're late."

"By five minutes, Malfoy. It's not the end of the world," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous."

Hermione softened. "Everything will be okay. Before we start, I would like to know just why you pulled your little stunt."

Draco bit his lip and looked away. "All I can say, is that it wasn't for anything bad. I had no intentions to humiliate or hurt him. My reasons are my own, and I'm willing to share them with Harry. No one else. If you're not willing to help me without knowing, I'll leave now."

Hermione had already figured out his reasons. She had just been hoping for confirmation. "We'll still help. I didn't think you would actually tell me anyway."

"Okay, then. Good. Let's get started. You two know Harry better than anyone. Any ideas?"

Ron looked thoughtful. "He's really romantic. That maybe should have been my first clue that he was gay." WHACK! "Bloody hell, Hermione! What was that for?"

"For stereotyping. He is a romantic person. I think the best course would be to buy him little gifts, write him letters, so anything special that you think he would like. He might be stubborn at first but it will wear down his resistance. He'll eventually cave and listen to what you have to say."

"So, you want me to woo him?" WHACK! "Bloody hell, Weasley! What was that for?"

Ron had no remorse. "I don't want to hear that word come from your mouth again."

"What word? Woo?" WHACK! "Weasley, I am going to rip out your intestines if you do that again!" Draco growled.

"I know Harry. If he hears you use the word 'woo', he will laugh you out of the building."

"Why? Wo-" Ron lifted his hand, and Draco quickly changed his sentence. " _It_ is a perfectly acceptable word."

Hermione snickered. "It may be used quite often in the wizarding world, but Harry grew up in the muggle world. It's old fashioned there. It's typically used in romance novels set hundreds of years ago. Ron's right. Personally, I think it's endearing. Old fashioned romance wouldn't be out of place for a girl like me." She looked pointedly at Ron. "Harry isn't a girl, though. He may be romantic, but he's not into old fashioned customs or words."

Draco furrowed his brow. "Anything else I should know?"

"Anything that can remind him of a happy or special moment would be good," Ron said, thoughtfully. "Also, if you're any good at charms, you could make something special for him. He's not very materialistic. It comes from his childhood. He never had much."

Draco frowned. "I thought he had money."

Hermione glared at Ron. "He does. His childhood is not something we'll tell you about. It's his business, and he'll tell you about it himself one day. I will give you some advice, though. Don't bring it up. Let him decide when to tell you. It's not an easy subject for him. If he feels forced to tell you, he'll pull away from you."

"Was it that bad?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "It wasn't good. He'll try to downplay it and tell you that other kids had it worse. That doesn't make it right or better, though. Just avoid the subject unless he brings it up."

They moved away from that uncomfortable conversation and started making plans.


	17. Chapter 16

**Day 1**

The next morning, Harry was already at breakfast when Ron and Hermione came in. They sat down across the table and started filling their plates. "How was your night?" Harry asked.

Ron choked on his eggs. Hermione smacked him on the back and gave him an annoyed look. "It was great," she said, with an overly bright smile.

Harry rolled his eyes, figuring he didn't want to know. He looked down when an owl dropped a small package in front of him. He just stared at it instead of reaching for it. He knew better than to touch packages or letters from unknown people. He looked at Hermione with puppy eyes.

Hermione rolled her own eyes. "Fine, Harry. I'll check it, but you really need to learn these charms yourself." She waved her wand in a few complicated movements, muttering under her breath. "There's no spells, charms, or potions on it. It's perfectly safe."

Harry reached over and picked up his package. He pulled at the wrapping and opened it up. A snitch fell out. It wasn't like any ordinary snitch. It was still golden, but it had swirls of color that seemed to move and pulse. He also noticed his initials delicately carved into it. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"That's really pretty," Hermione said. "Wait, there's a note."

Harry looked up and grabbed the letter from her, ignoring her sputtered "Hey!" He read the note.

Dear Harry,

I know how much you enjoy Quidditch. It's one of the few things that allowed you freedom to enjoy your life over the years. I've always loved watching you play. You're always so peaceful while you're waiting to spot the snitch. What I love most, though, is the excitement and determination in your eyes when you're chasing it. It takes my breath away every time. This snitch was given to me when I got my first broom. I've had it for 12 years. My father always wanted to play Seeker even though he was never very good at it. He hoped that I would be if I practiced from the time I was a small child. I played with it every day until I came to Hogwarts. Then, I played with it every day I was home during breaks. I've charmed the colors on it, and they react to you. The happier you are, the brighter the colors will be. I'm terrible at the spell for inscriptions, so I had a friend do that for me. This is the first of many gifts. You can think of it as part of my apology. I'm hoping you will, one day, give me a chance to explain. I had my reasons. I will tell you when you're ready to hear them. Consider this fair warning; I'm not giving up. I will continue to send you gifts and letters until I get a real chance.

Love,

Draco

Harry drew in a shaky breath. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco watching him. Draco gave him his favorite smile. Harry grabbed his things, including his gift and letter, and left the Great Hall.

Draco gave a sigh, but he wasn't too disappointed. He knew Harry wouldn't forgive him right away. Honestly, he wouldn't really want Harry if he gave in too easily.

 **Day 5**

Harry sat at breakfast, trying not to fall asleep in his eggs. He didn't get much sleep the night before. He had been thinking too much about everything. Draco was sending him a gift and letter every day. He secretly loved the letters. They always had some small tidbit about Draco's childhood and showed a different side that he had never seen before. He still couldn't forgive him, though. He knew that Draco would eventually give up as long as he didn't acknowledge the gifts. That was his new plan. He would just throw anything that Draco sent him away. He was just starting to nod off and was 2 inches away from his plate when Hermione nudged him.

"Harry, wake up. You need to eat. We have class soon."

"I'm just so tired, Hermione," Harry whined.

"Don't whine. It's unbecoming," Hermione said, absently.

Harry started muttering under his breath. "Can't a guy whine without everyone having a problem with it? 'A Malfoy does not whine, Mr. Potter.' 'Don't whine. It's unbecoming.' I'll whine if I want to. I'm a grown man now. I can do what I want."

Hermione hid a smile. Honestly, Harry was too adorable sometimes. "Oh, look, Harry. You got something."

Harry looked up to see another package. This one was a little bigger. Without thinking, he grabbed it.

"Really, Harry. That could have had a spell on it."

"We both know who it's from. Now, it's getting destroyed."

"Harry, no! He went to the trouble of getting it for you. The least you can do is see what it is."

Harry glared at Hermione, but she just stared back until he sighed and opened it. Out came a slice of treacle tart and another letter.

Dear Harry,

I've watched you across the Hall for the better part of 6 years. I know this is your favorite. You might be surprised to hear this, but I'm rather good in the kitchen. Who would have thought? My mother loved cooking and baking when I was younger. I used to join her to spend time with her. My father wasn't very happy about that, but my mother refused to let him interfere. She taught me everything she knew. I've been learning since I was 4. I don't care if it sounds arrogant, but I guarantee this is better than anything the house elves can make. It has a preservation spell on it, so you can eat it now or later. I hope you like it. I've never made anything for anyone other than my parents.

Love,

Draco

Harry sat there for a few minutes after reading the letter. He was slightly amused that Draco went from being confident that it was better than the food they got from the house elves to seeming insecure about someone trying his food. This still didn't make up for anything that happened, though. Without looking at Draco, he got his stuff together and left the Great Hall.

 **Day 5 Draco POV**

Draco was very nervous about giving Harry something edible that he had made. No one even knew that he could cook other than his parents. He knew he was really good at it. Despite his initial concern, his father loved for Draco to cook for him. His father had never been very generous with praise, but he had been genuinely amazed the first time he tried something that Draco had made. There was always the chance that Harry wouldn't like it, though. He looked up as he realized that there was an owl for him. It was a letter from his father.

Dear Son,

News had reached me about your situation. I will be coming to the school tonight to meet with you. Meet me in Severus's quarters at 7.

Love,

Father

He figured his father had gone along with the scheme to make sure nothing happened to him. He didn't know how his father would react to knowing the whole thing had been a lie. There was no way he could get out of it. He would just have to deal with whatever his father wanted.

HPDM

Draco was standing outside of Snape's rooms. He still had a few minutes so he took a couple of deep breaths before knocking. Snape opened the door and stepped back to let him in.

"I'll leave you two alone. I have a meeting with Dumbledore anyway. I'll be back in an hour."

Draco watched Snape leave before turning to his father.

"It's good to see you, Draco."

"You, too, Father."

"Come now, Draco. You're not in trouble. There's no need to be so formal."

Draco grinned. "I missed you, Dad."

"I missed you, too, Son. Have a seat. We do need to talk."

Draco sat on the couch while Lucius sat in the armchair.

"What do we need to talk about?"

Lucius smirked. "Your split from Potter. Do not lie to me. I know that you never lost your memory. I know it was all a lie. I know that he found out, and he is no longer speaking to you. I want to know why you lied."

Draco breathed deeply. "Do you remember when I was 7? Mum had those ladies over for a visit. She had made peach cobbler for them."

Lucius smiled. "Ah, yes. You asked the house elves for something sweet. They didn't realize the cobbler was for the guests, so they gave it to you."

"Mum was furious with me. She demanded to know why I was eating the treat she had made for her guests. I was in tears and trying to tell her that the house elves gave it to me when you walked in. Do you remember what you said?"

Lucius gave a Draco a knowing look. "I told you that a Malfoy owes no one an explanation for their behavior."

Draco smirked. "Precisely. So, you will understand when I tell you that I won't explain why I did it."

Lucius sat in silence for a few moments. "I just want to know if this was a prank or if you want him. I need to know what to expect in the future or if I should do damage control."

Draco didn't say anything at first. He finally said, "I want him."

Lucius gave a small nod. "A Malfoy always gets what he wants. He is an acceptable choice. I thought you really had lost your memory. You certainly had me fooled last time I was here. When you got your memory back, I was going to do my best to get you to agree to marry him."

Draco looked confused. "Why? He's not a pureblood and he's a man."

"He saved you and your mother. He's very powerful and influential. Honestly, he's a better match than any woman we could hope for. Severus has already started looking into a potion to allow Potter to carry a child."

Draco blushed. Slowly and nervously, he said, "What if I wanted to carry the child?"

Lucius blanched. "Tell me you're joking. You're a Malfoy. You are not meant to be a bottom."

Draco blushed harder. He mumbled, "I wouldn't mind."

Lucius looked closely at his son. "You've already been a bottom?!"

Draco looked away. "It was just once."

Lucius growled. "Potter told me you hadn't had sex. That lying, little-"

"No, he was telling the truth! We hadn't done anything at that point. We did it the night before it all went to hell."

"I told him a Malfoy is always a top. Why didn't he listen?"

"Dad, it's okay. I didn't want to be top. I, er, wanted him, um, inside me."

Lucius groaned. "Why? Why must you always destroy my plans?"

"Dad, your plans are just that. Your plans. This was about me, so I did what I wanted. You just said earlier that a Malfoy always gets what he wants."

"And I want a son that is a top."

"We're done talking about this."

"No, we are not."

"This is embarrassing! I'm not talking to you about this anymore. I have a plan to get Harry back. I'm working on it. Leave it to me. I messed up. Big time. I'm going to fix it."

"I'm proud of you, Son. A Malfoy always acknowledges his mistakes. You'll make a fine man."

"Thanks, Dad."

 **Day 12**

Harry hadn't been able to ignore the gifts. Hermione wouldn't let him. She always made him open them. They were all things he had liked. What he liked most was that Draco wasn't flashing his money about to try to impress him. Everything he sent Harry was something he had made, he already had, or something that didn't cost much. It seemed like he was actually taking time to put thought into all of the gifts. He was keeping everything in this beautiful carved box that Draco had sent him on the 7th day. Apparently, it had been a gift from Draco's grandfather. He had bought it for Draco to keep Quidditch memorabilia in and had told Draco it would be a good gift for his intended. Harry was pretty sure that Draco's grandfather had never thought his intended would be a man. Draco had placed an extension charm on it so it would fit anything that Harry wanted into it.

Harry was actually looking forward to his gifts now, even though he never said it or showed it. He kept an eye out and soon an owl dropped a package. He picked it up and opened it. Just a letter came out. He was confused. There was always a gift. He ignored his disappointment and read the letter.

Dear Harry,

I hope you're not disappointed that your gift did not come out. There is a reason for it. Your gift today is actually not allowed at Hogwarts. You mentioned once that Hedwig was your first and only pet. I got you another. Severus breeds snakes for their venom. Snake venom can be expensive and Severus uses it quite a lot for potions. He's managed to acquire quite a few of them. Due to the breeding, sometimes he finds himself with more than he can handle. He has agreed to let me give you one of the newest hatchlings when they are ready. They were hatched last night. Since they are not allowed, Severus will keep the one you choose with the rest of them until we are out of school. You can visit whenever you want. All you have to do is go to Severus and ask him to show you where they are. He's planning to go to them after breakfast so I would suggest you ask him quickly. I was there when they hatched, and they're adorable. I've been there for almost every hatching since I was 8. It's amazing to watch. I would love to show you one day. I know you would enjoy it.

Love,

Draco

Harry was in shock for a few moments. He couldn't believe that Snape had agreed for one of his snakes to go to him. He loved snakes. They were simple creatures and were rarely as dangerous people thought. They usually left people alone unless they felt threatened. He looked up to see Snape walking towards the door. He jumped up and ran after him. He caught up to him outside the Great Hall.

"Professor! Professor, wait!"

"Oh, were you talking to me, Potter? I just assumed you were talking to someone else since you actually used a term of respect."

"I'm sorry, sir. Draco sent me a letter about your snakes, that you agreed to let me have one."

"That is true. I was on my way now, if you would like to join me."

Harry stared after him in confusion. That was way too mild for Snape. He hurried after him as Snape walked down to the dungeons. He turned a few corners and ended up in front of a door he had never seen. It was right across from the Potions classroom but he could have sworn it wasn't there before. He looked at Snape who smirked.

"Did you think I would allow for all students to know the location? No one can even see the door unless I make it so. I have several rare breeds. I cannot risk them coming up missing."

Harry followed Snape inside. There were tanks all over the shelves. He had never seen so many snakes in the same place. "Do they stay in there all the time?"

"No. I allow them to roam free. There is a small magical doorway in the corner. They can go though it to get outside and they come back when they're ready to rest. I don't close the tanks so they don't feel trapped. They're very well trained. They don't try to squeeze, bite, or eat anyone. Some of them aren't very friendly and just tend to stay away from people and other snakes. Only the new hatchlings stay in the tanks. They're not ready for the outside yet. They need a little more time. Come, their tank is over here."

Harry followed him over to a shelf. Snape carefully slid the tank off the shelf and sat it on a table. "Why didn't you use magic to get it out?"

"It's not wise to use magic around hatchlings. It tends to spook them. The other snakes will teach them that there is nothing to be afraid of, but I don't use magic around them until they are a month old. I would suggest not picking them up yet since they are not even a whole day old. You can touch them, though. Let me know which one you want."

Harry moved closer and noticed that there were 7 baby snakes in the tank. They were so small and cute. He reached in and slowly slid his finger over one. It slid away from him. He hunched down to look through the glass. One snake slid over and got eye to eye with him.

"Hello," Harry hissed.

"Hello, who are you?" the snake hissed back.

"My name is Harry."

"Are you my mother?"

Harry chuckled. "No, but I am looking for a companion."

"I would make a good companion. Will you take me?"

"I can't take anyone yet. All of you are too small for me to take. I'm not allowed to have a snake in school, so I have to wait until I'm done. I get to choose, and I will come by for visits until I leave school."

"Will you choose me?"

"I think I will. What is your name?"

"I do not have one."

"I will pick a name and see if you like it. I need time to pick one, though."

"That is fine. Will you come back soon?"

"I will come back in a few days."

"That is acceptable."

The snake slithered away. Harry looked up at Snape whose eyes were wide. "I'm sorry, Professor. I tend to forget that people don't like when I talk to them."

Snape cleared his throat. "I am not afraid or disgusted, Potter. Just surprised. I didn't know you could still talk to them. "

"Yeah, that ability never went away. I want the one I was just talking to. She seems friendly. She said she wanted me to choose her."

"How did you know it was a 'she'?" Snape asked, curiously.

"I'm not really sure. I can always tell when I talk to them if it's a boy or girl."

"Interesting. I'll put her in a tank of her own so there is no confusion. You can come back whenever you like to see her. You won't be able to bring anyone with you, however. I've added your magical signature to the approved list so feel free to come and go as you please."

Harry was still surprised at how civil Snape was being. "Thank you, Professor."

"Please do not speak of this room to anyone. I don't need students trying to find it."

"Of course not. I'll probably be back in a few days. I told her I needed time to come up with a name."

"That is fine. Have a good day, Mr. Potter."

"You, too, Professor.

Harry left the room and headed to his common room, never noticing Draco standing at the end of the hall. Draco smiled and headed to his own common room.


	18. Chapter 17

The weeks went by quickly, and it was soon Christmas Eve. Draco never missed a day of sending a gift and a letter. Harry was surprised that he hadn't given up, and even more surprised at how patient Draco was waiting. He had assumed that Draco would have gotten fed up and moved on. He had dozens of thoughtful gifts that said otherwise. His favorite was Eadlin, his snake. She had been ecstatic when he told her the name he picked and why. Eadlin meant princess, and she loved being referred to as a princess.

All of Harry's friends had left for the holidays. He had been invited to the Burrow, but this was his last Christmas while in school. He had checked and found out that Draco had gone home. He still received a gift and letter every day without fail. He wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer. Draco had more patience and stubbornness than he had originally thought.

It was almost midnight, and he was sitting in Snape's hidden room talking to Eadlin. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to visit her. He was able to spend more time with her now that there were no classes.

"How do you like being able to go outside?" he hissed.

"It is nice to feel the sun on my scales, but I prefer to be with you," she answered.

"I still have about 6 months before I can leave here. I will get us a home with a garden, so I can go out with you."

"Will there be mice for me to eat?"

"I assume so. If not, I'll get some for you."

"I like mice. There is nothing like feeling a live creature writhe inside you while you slowly suffocate it."

Harry turned green at the thought. "I'll take your word for it."

"What did she say?" a voice interrupted.

Harry turned around and his breath caught. Draco was standing in the doorway, looking flushed. "What?" he said, dumbly.

"I assume she said something disgusting to cause that look on your face. What did she say?"

"Oh. She was talking about eating mice. She's very descriptive."

"Hmm," Draco hummed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home."

"I did. Severus was supposed to come back and check on the snakes before he went to bed, but he had a little too much to drink," Draco said, smirking. "I didn't know you could still speak to them."

Harry looked surprised. "You didn't? I thought that was why you wanted to give me one."

"No, I just knew that you liked them."

"How did you know?"

"I saw it in your eyes when I sent that snake after you when we were 12. You looked fascinated."

"Oh."

Draco looked around before walking to the tanks and peering at all the snakes. He stopped at a tank and leaned in. "Severus might have more on his hands soon."

"How can you tell?"

"See how restless she is? She's trying to find a place to lay her eggs. Severus came up with a spell that will give her exactly what she needs." Draco muttered a spell that Harry had never heard and a soft pile of moss appeared in the corner. The snake slithered over and curled up in the pile. "She'll lay several eggs before she's done. She should be done by the time Severus gets back tomorrow. He can take care of the rest of it."

"I think it's amazing that you know all that," Harry said.

"You spend enough time with Severus in here, you pick up on some things," Draco said, smiling.

"Will Eadlin lay eggs?"

"Do you want her to?"

"I think that's a decision she can make for herself," Harry said, indignantly.

Draco laughed. "I just meant that in order for her to lay eggs, she would need to mate with a male. You would have to get her in the same tank as one in order for her to lay eggs."

"Oh," Harry said, blushing.

"I think it's kinda cute how you treat her like a person."

"She's a living creature with her own thoughts and feelings. Why wouldn't I treat her like that?"

Draco smiled softly. "Some people would just think her a reptile."

"Master, you have been ignoring me," Eadlin hissed.

"I'm sorry," Harry hissed back.

"Is the shiny one your mate?"

"Why do you call him 'shiny one'," he asked, avoiding the question.

Because his fur is bright," she said.

Harry snorted.

"You did not answer my question."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because he smells like he wants to mate with you."

Harry blushed. "It's complicated."

"You smell like you want to mate with him."

Harry blushed harder.

"What's she saying?" Draco asked.

"Um, she's just talking about mating."

Draco smiled. "I love listening to you talk to her."

"Really? It freaks most people out."

"No, I really love it. I think it's amazing that you can understand her and talk to her. It's also a bit of a turn on," Draco said, flirtatiously.

"Now I know you're lying." Harry turned away from Draco.

Draco stepped closer and pressed his body against Harry's so Harry could feel his erection. "Actually, I'm not."

Harry turned around in shock. "Why-How-You're really turned on by that?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, that was my wand poking your arse."

Harry scowled. "Not funny. The only person that I've met that doesn't get freaked out by it is Snape."

"Severus works with snakes every day. Of course he wouldn't freak out when he hears it. I spend enough time with him that it doesn't bother me. Listening to you speak to the snakes, though, is incredibly sexy."

Harry bit his lip and looked away.

Draco grabbed his chin and turned his face so they eye to eye. "I'm being serious, Harry. I've never been more turned on in my life. Can-can I kiss you?"

Harry slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. It was a soft, chaste kiss. He knew that Draco understood not to try to go further. He pulled back. "I think I'm ready to hear that explanation now."

Draco gave him a dazzling smile. "Let's go back to our rooms. We might as well get comfortable. This might take a while."


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I plan on doing an epilogue that will take place once they're out of school. I'm thinking maybe a real wedding day. If there was anything that was not explained in the story that you would like cleared up, let me know. Also, let me know if there is anything specific you would like to see in the last chapter.

Draco and Harry walked to their old rooms in silence. Harry bit his lip and reached out to slip his hand in Draco's. He received a bright smile for his efforts. He blushed and let himself be pulled along. Draco gave the password and tugged Harry in after him. He considered going to the bedroom so they could lay in the bed, but he didn't think Harry was ready for that. He led him over to the couch instead. They both settled in next to each other.

Draco blushed before asking, "Do you mind if we cuddle?"

Harry gave a half smile. "Really? Not really what I would expect from you, but I have no objections."

Draco pushed Harry to lie down and then settled his own weight on top of Harry's. He wrapped his arms around Harry as best he could and tucked his head under Harry's chin. "That's better. I've missed this," he sighed, happily.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

Draco sighed. "I supposed I should." He lost himself in thought for a few moments to get his words together. "I think I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I was only 11 and didn't really understand my feelings yet. I also didn't realize that I liked boys. I was enthralled with you, but I just put it off as wanting to be your friend. I talked about the boy at the robe shop every day until I left for Hogwarts. It hurt when you rejected me. A lot. I became angry and took it out on you because of how I was raised. Over the years, I found myself craving your attention, no matter how I had to get it. I spent a whole week locked in my dorm when I found out you were dating Ginny."

Harry frowned. "Is that when Snape told everyone you had caught the flu?"

"Yes. He covered for me so no one would find out the truth. He made the other boys in my dorm sleep in the common room that whole week. He threatened them with detention if they complained or told anyone what they knew about me that week, which wasn't much. Severus was the only one who knew the whole story. He's my godfather, so he knows things that most people don't. Anyway, I tried to forget about you. It was difficult, though. You were everywhere I needed to be. It really took a toll on me."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You had already rejected me once. I wasn't going to give you a chance to do it again. Not to mention, you wouldn't have believed me. You would have thought it was prank or something. I was being driven crazy, though. Every time I went to class, there you were. Every time I turned a corner, there you were. Every time I went to the library, there you were. Half the time, you were with your girlfriend. I didn't know how much more I could take. It got so bad, that I had to do something. Anything. It reached the point that I didn't care how it turned out for me. I didn't care if you laughed at me or told the whole school. I was determined to at least get a kiss from you. If it went badly, I was going to arrange for homeschooling."

"But you never kissed me. Why not?"

"I was going to the day you knocked me down the stairs. Didn't you ever wonder why I was so close behind you? I had been following you for 15 minutes to gather my courage. I was going to turn you around and kiss you. Depending on your reaction, I would stick around and talk about it or run far, far away. I never got the chance. You reached the top of the stairs and froze. I peeked around to see what was going on. That's when I saw Ginny with that Irish fellow. I knew you would run off rather than face the betrayal right away. I changed my plan to following you and maybe try to comfort you. You kind of ran in the wrong direction, though, and knocked me down the stairs. That hurt like a bitch, by the way."

Harry winced. "I'm sorry. I really would never have hurt you like that on purpose."

"I know. I forgave you immediately. I woke up in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey asking a ton of ridiculous questions. She was asking if I remembered what happened, if I remembered my name, if I remembered where I was. I remember reading a book years ago about head injuries and amnesia. I knew that this was my perfect chance. I know how you are, and I knew you would agree to go along with whatever ridiculous story I concocted."

"Hey!"

Draco continued as if Harry had never spoken. "You like to save people. Even though I wasn't your favorite person, you would still want to help. I knew that if I could just get you to realize that you could love me, everything would be fine. Apparently, head injuries are not conducive to thinking things through. At first, everything was perfect. I had you and you treated me like I was precious and fragile, as you should. I loved being able to hold your hand, tell you I love you, and making you blush. The more time went on, the deeper my feelings got. The deeper my feelings got, the guiltier I felt for lying to you. I could see that you were falling for me, too. That made me feel worse. I tried to tell you the truth the night of our 'anniversary'. You threw me off with the offer to consummate our relationship. I had dreamed for years of giving myself to you."

Harry gave him a small squeeze. "You had already had sex, though."

Draco lifted his head to look in Harry's eyes. "No, I hadn't."

Harry gaped at him. "But the stories…"

"Are just that. Stories. Pansy started telling everyone that would listen that we had sex after the Yule Ball in Fourth Year. Other girls just added their own stories."

"Why wouldn't you deny it?"

"I was stupid. I thought if you heard all about how amazing I was in bed, you might get curious about it. I never slept with anyone, though. I was a virgin when you and I were together, Harry."

Harry smiled, softly. "I was, too."

"What? You never…"

"No. With Ginny, I wasn't really interested in it. I told her I wanted to wait until I was married. The truth is, I could never picture me and her in that way. I never thought I was gay. I thought I would want to by the time I got married."

Draco bit his lip. "Did I ruin your plan to wait?"

"No. I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't wanted to. You were the first person that made me want to."

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry softly. "I'm glad. I never wanted anyone but you."

"You never explained about that last morning."

Draco looked a little sheepish. "It wasn't what it looked like. Blaise had suspected for the last year about my feelings for you. I slipped up when I was talking to him the day before. I had mentioned that he owed me for this girl he tried to set me up with. She was horrible. He had set me up with her about a month before school started this year. He had let it alone at first. Apparently, he wanted to think and see if there was a way for him to blackmail me. In the end, he decided he just wanted me to be happy. He had seen you leaving, so he decided it was the perfect time to talk to me about it. He knew the password from that party we had. He let himself in and told me that he knew. It felt good to tell someone. I told him about how long I've loved you and that this was my one chance. He was going to play along with everything, but you kind of put a stop to that. The holding hands and hugging was just him offering me comfort. He and I both knew it wouldn't last much longer. He was worried about how I would feel when it was over. You never have to worry about him. He's completely straight. I actually pretend to flirt with him sometimes, because it makes him extremely uncomfortable and it's hilarious. You should try it sometime. He's a great friend. He doesn't shy away from affection towards me just because I'm gay. He does, however, get uncomfortable if I let, say, my hand linger a few seconds too long on his arm. His voice gets really high pitched. It would be great to see his face if we both did it."

Harry chuckled. "That would be great. If I give you another chance, though, I expect you to know that you're mine. No flirting with anyone unless I give the okay."

"Of course not," Draco said, indignantly. "After everything I went through to get you, I would never mess that up. Does this mean you're giving me another chance?"

"I want to. I'm just worried, I guess. I mean, Ginny cheated on me. I thought you cheated on me. It hurt a lot more with you, though. I was never really in love with Ginny, but I was in love with you. I still am."

"I've been in love with you since I was 11 years old. It hurt a lot when I found out you were dating Ginny. I thought I would never get a chance with you. Knowing that it could backfire on me and make you never speak to me again, I still took a chance. I will do anything I can to make it up to you for the rest of our lives if you give me another chance."

"How do I know how much was real, though?"

"I'll tell you. Obviously, I lied about our past. I lied about my memory. I never lied about my feelings. I may have overacted when I was with you. I'm not that sappy or easygoing. I'm a spoiled brat. I'll demand gifts and attention. I spend too much time getting dressed and doing my hair. I'm likely to be late for dates. I'll probably forget your birthday, and then tell you I was giving you birthday sex for your present so you don't realize that I forgot. I'll most likely end up burning all your clothes over a period of time so you don't immediately know what I'm doing. I'll buy you new clothes with some flimsy excuse of why I'm doing it. I never clean up after myself."

"Is this you talking me into giving you another chance?" Draco pinched him. "Ow!"

"I'm just saying that you can't expect things to be like they were. The real me is a mix of what you've seen all these years and what you've seen recently. You will still want to throttle me from time to time. But, if you give me a chance, I'll more than make up for it. I do have many moments of being sappy."

I like sappy you. I also like passionate and angry you. I'm willing to try again. As long as there are no secrets this time."

Draco gave him his favorite smile. "I can do that. In the spirit of no secrets, I should probably tell you that I plan to hex the Weaselette at the earliest opportunity before sending her flowers for being stupid enough to free you up for me."

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. "As long as you don't do it where I can see. I would like to be able to claim I knew nothing about it. I would love it if you could arrange for me to see the memory in a pensieve, though."

"Not quite the Golden Boy everyone thinks you are, huh?"

Harry snorted. "Ridiculous nicknames. I've never claimed to be noble."

"Don't worry. It'll be our little secret."


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay, I lied. I decided to do one extra chapter before the epilogue. I came up with the idea for this during an old episode of Criminal Minds. I thought it might be cute to see how they end up engaged before showing them getting married. Plus, this allowed me to show some scenes that people requested. I hope you guys like it:)

 **Valentine's Day 1998**

The last couple of months were a blur of happiness for both Harry and Draco. Harry saw that Draco was true to his word. He acted like a spoiled brat and demanded that Harry spend more and more time with him. They would get into arguments about it every once in a while. Draco would always make up for it when they were alone with sweet words and soft kisses. He had even kept sending him a gift and a letter each day. He made it clear that Harry would receive a gift and letter every day as long as Draco was alive.

Harry pulled out the little box he had kept in his pocket for the past month. He wanted them to start their lives together without reminders of the past. He had picked out a new ring for Draco and a matching one for himself. He couldn't wait to ask Draco to marry him. That wouldn't happen until later tonight, though. He grabbed his things and headed to the Owlery before breakfast.

HPDM

Draco sat at breakfast with Blaise and Pansy. She had a hard time accepting that he had never lost his memory and that he really was in love with Harry. She had hexed the crap out of Draco when she first found out. It took her a couple weeks to come around. She finally hugged him and told him that she still wanted him in her life, even if he didn't love her.

Draco looked up as an owl swooped in and dropped a letter and a rose. He smiled in memory of the last time he got a rose and letter. Just like before, he lifted the rose and close his eyes and he delicately sniffed it. He opened the letter to see he wasn't the only one repeating the past.

Draco,

Happy Valentine's Day, love. You make me feel like the luckiest man in the world every day I spend with you. I hope I make you just as happy. Meet me at the front doors before dinner for a surprise.

All my Love,

Harry

He looked up and caught Harry's eye. He gave him a smile and nodded. He couldn't wait to see what Harry had come up with.

HPDM

Draco made it to the front doors without interruption this time. Harry was waiting for him with a grin.

"What is my surprise this time, honey?" he said.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Harry quipped.

Draco's face scrunched up in confusion. "Huh?"

Harry shook his head and smiled wryly. "Muggle thing."

Draco frowned. "I don't think I want to know."

Harry laughed and grabbed Draco's hand to pull him out the door. He led him toward the lake, toward the spot by the tree where they had sat just a few months before. There was a picnic set out with candles and champagne.

"Oh, Harry. This is so sweet of you, if a bit cliché."

Harry's smile slipped a bit. "You don't like it?"

Draco looked over and saw the crestfallen look on Harry's face. He rushed to reassure him. "No, I do. I just expected something different since the surprise you set up for our fake anniversary."

"I didn't think of that. I'm sorry."

"Harry, it's fine. You did all this for me, and I love you for it."

"You're still disappointed."

Draco couldn't tell the truth when he saw how upset Harry was. "I love it, honey. It's beautiful and sweet and I'm sure you spent a lot of time getting it ready."

Harry knew Draco was lying, but he also knew that the reason was because Draco loved him and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Draco was obviously trying hard to act like he liked it. He had sat down and starting pulling food out and pouring the champagne. Hopefully, his gift would make up for it. The bottle was charmed to pour the ring into Draco's glass.

Draco handed Harry his glass and clinked their glasses together. "Happy Valentine's Day, love." They both took a drink, then Draco pulled a gift out of his pocket. "I was going to send it with my daily morning gift, but this was special so I decided to wait. I was originally going to wait until your birthday since I wasn't sure if it was appropriate for Valentine's Day. I couldn't wait that long, though. I hope you like it."

Harry slowly picked it up and unwrapped it. It was a scrapbook. He opened it up and saw muggle pictures of a little redheaded girl. His breath caught when he realized it was his mother. He looked up at Draco. "How did you get these?"

Draco cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably. "Dumbledore allowed Severus to take me to your muggle relatives house. I talked to your aunt and convinced her to get me all of the pictures she had of your mother." He paused before continuing, very carefully. "She seemed pretty happy to be rid of them. I didn't realize your relatives were so terrible. I'm sorry if it seems like I overstepped my bounds."

Harry's eyes were filled with tears. "You didn't do anything wrong. I probably should have told you about them. I didn't have a great childhood. They never loved me or even cared about me. I wish you hadn't found out that way, though."

"It was worth it if you like the gift. I would do it again."

"I love it. I didn't even know that Petunia had pictures of my mum."

"Well, she doesn't anymore. You do. Keep looking."

Harry slowly turned the pages to see more pictures of his mother. Then, he came across pictures of his dad when he was little. He looked at Draco questioningly.

"Those were actually a little more difficult to get. Every pureblood wizarding family has a family home. I have Malfoy Manor. Your father had Potter Manor. The only reason your parents bought the cottage they lived in with you was because of the Dark Lord. They lived in Potter Manor before that. They had every intention of going back after Voldemort was defeated. Not many people alive today are accepted by the wards there. Dumbledore is one of them. He went to your family home and got the pictures from your father's childhood for me."

Harry lunged forward and hugged Draco. "This is the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you. It's time for my gift to you." He pulled the box out of his pocket, took Draco's hand, and looked into his eyes. "Draco, we had a very rough start. We fought for years, and then you tricked me by pretending to lose your memory. I can't even pretend to be mad about it anymore, because you showed me what I was missing. I fell in love with you, and I fall a little more in love with you every day. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to show the new ring.

Draco gaped at him. "You can't be serious!"

Harry's smile dropped off his face. "What do you mean?"

"We're too young to get married. We haven't been together that long. We barely know each other."

Harry looked at him in amazement. "You pretended to lose your memory and acted like we were married."

"But, we weren't really married. That showed me that we really shouldn't rush into anything like that."

"Are you serious?"

Draco's face softened. "Harry, I love you more than anything. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, but we're only 17. We need to get out in the world and experience life as adults before we make a decision that serious. I'll say yes one day. When we're ready for that step."

Harry slowly closed the box. "Okay."

"Please, don't be upset, honey. I'm not saying no. Just…not right now."

Harry gave him a small smile. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. Let's eat."

 **July 31, 1999**

Harry walked in the door of his flat, glad to be home. It was his birthday, and he just wanted to be with his boyfriend and friends. He took a shower and went to find the outfit he always wore for his birthday. Except he couldn't find it. He started pulling his clothes out of his side of the closet and couldn't find them anywhere. He heard the door open moments before Draco started calling for him.

"I'm in the bedroom. Do you know where my favorite jeans are? Or my t-shirt with the purple cat?"

"That was a cat? I thought it was a pygmy puff."

"Draco, seriously. Where are they?"

Draco looked away. "I'm not sure. Maybe they're in the wash. I picked up this wonderful outfit for you, though. Since you said we were going out with your friends, I thought it would make you look amazing."

"But, I wanted my favorite birthday outfit."

"Birthday?" Draco froze for a moment. "I'm sorry, honey. I don't know where those clothes are."

"Are you sure? You look a little shifty," Harry said, suspiciously.

"It's just a Slytherin trait. Can't be helped. Just put on the outfit I got you so we can go."

"Fine."

HPDM

Harry and Draco fell in their door later that night. They were drunk, kissing, and groping each other. Harry shoved his hand in the back of Draco's trousers, but Draco gently pushed him away. "Hold on."

Draco went to the kitchen, and all Harry could hear was the slamming of doors for a few moments. Draco came back with his hands behind his back. "Go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. I need 5 minutes before you come in the bedroom."

Harry went to the bathroom before going in the bedroom. Draco was spread out on the bed, wearing nothing but chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Draco had never looked so sexy before. He slowly walked to the bed. "You look good enough to eat."

"Happy Birthday, honey. I thought you might like your gift," Draco smirked.

"I may be drunk, but I still remember you telling me you would give me birthday sex when you forgot my birthday."

"Damn it! I should never have told you that."

"I never said I minded. In fact, I think this tops all of my presents ever." Harry thought for a moment. "Combined," he added.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Harry pounced.

HPDM

Draco was curled up into Harry's side afterwards, sweaty and panting. "Best time ever."

"Mmm," Harry agreed. He reached in the side table to pull out his little box. "I don't have the energy for a big speech, so do you wanna?"

"How romantic," Draco drawled. He sighed. "Harry, I told you before I don't want to rush."

"It's not rushing. We've been together officially for a year and a half."

"I just don't think we're ready. We're both still in training. I want to get through training and be a full Healer before we make that next step. Wouldn't you like to be promoted to an actual Auror?"

Harry sighed deeply in disappointment. "I won't ask again, then."

"Harry, don't be like that."

"I've asked twice. I've been rejected twice. I love you, Draco. I know what I want. I want you. I want to be married to you. I want us to have kids. Severus finished that potion ages ago. Your father has been on my back, because he thinks I'm the one that doesn't want to marry you."

"I'll set my father straight. I'll tell him that you asked, and I put it off."

"Why should we put it off?"

"I want us to have our lives together. I want us to be in stable jobs before we get married. That way, I can take the potion on our wedding night and get pregnant right away."

"Fine. Just let me know since you've apparently got our lives all figured out for the both of us."

"Honey, it's not like that. Like I said last time, it's not a no. Just not right now. You'll see. It will make everything more special."

Harry pulled Draco close as he wondered why Draco didn't want to marry him.

 **September 8, 1999**

Harry was having lunch with Blaise. Blaise had showed up at Auror training when Harry had. They had become good friends since they had been in training together.

"I just don't understand, Blaise. He went to all that trouble to get me in school. He was more than happy to pretend to be married to me. Now, it's like the thought of being married to me for real is the worst thing he can think of."

"You're exaggerating, Potter. Draco loves you. He's wanted you for 8 years. That hasn't stopped. You're still all he ever talks about. It was annoying when you two were enemies. 'Potter this and Potter that'. We thought it might end once you got together. It got worse. 'Harry this and Harry that'. I like you and all, but if I have to listen to your many virtues one more time, I'm going to AK someone."

"What's the problem, then?"

"He's scared. He wanted you for so long, that it scares him now that he has you. He's worried you're going to find someone better and leave him. Or that you're going to get engaged, get everything for a wedding, and then tell him it was a joke."

"Does he really think that little of me?"

"No, he thinks that little of himself. He may seem like an arrogant, vain, snotty, snobby-"

"I get it."

"Anyway, he may seem like he has a high opinion of himself, but he's very insecure. A lot of people in Slytherin only wanted to be his friend because of his name and family money. A few actually ended up liking him, but most would have stabbed him in the back at the first chance. He has a hard time believing that people can actually really like him for who he is. He'll come around. It will take time, but he'll be ready to get married once he sees you're not going anywhere. It just might not be until you're 80."

"Thanks, Blaise. That was so helpful," Harry deadpanned. The bracelets on Harry and Blaise's wrists let out loud alarms. "It must be bad if they want the trainees."

Blaise snorted in agreement. "Let's go save the world, Potter."

HPDM

Draco raced down the hallway of St. Mungo's in a panic. He had got a Patronus from Blaise saying that Harry was hurt. He ran around a corner and bumped into Blaise. "Where is he? Is he okay? I thought trainees weren't allowed in the field yet? What the hell happened?"

"He's in a room down the hall. He's alive, and that's all I know right now. We aren't supposed to be in the field, but there was an attack and they needed everyone they could get. Harry was covering for me when I was trying to sneak close to one of the suspects. The guy exploded a boulder behind Harry and a large chunk fell on him. It crushed his chest. I got him here as quick as I could. I'm waiting to see him."

"Oh my gods. I'm going to lose him. I wanted him longer than I actually had him. I can't lose him this soon, Blaise!"

"Calm down, Draco. Deep breaths. This is Harry we're talking about. What did you call him? The Boy Who Wouldn't Die? Plus, he loves you. He won't leave you now. He's too jealous and possessive anyway. Even if he died, his ghost would come back just to make sure no one else got in your trousers."

Draco chuckled through his tears. "He probably would. Not even his fame kept him from getting kicked out of clubs for hexing anyone who flirted with me."

"See? He never learned to handle those situations better. He's a stubborn arse. He's not going anywhere."

"Draco?"

Draco and Blaise looked up to see a tired Healer beside them. "Healer Wicke? Is Harry okay?"

"He'll be okay. We fixed up the worst of the damage. We didn't want to overload him potions so some injuries will need to heal on their own. You can see him now."

Draco hugged the older woman. "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it, Draco."

"Um, is okay if I take some time off?"

She smiled at him. "Of course. I thought you might want to. I'll let Healer Morgan know that you won't be in for a couple weeks."

Draco thanked her again before following Blaise to Harry's room. Harry had bandages wrapped around his chest and his arm was in a sling. "Oh, Harry!"

Harry had Draco wrapped around him before he could blink. "I'm fine, baby. There's not that much left to heal. Everything's okay. I'm sorry I worried you."

Draco had climbed in Harry's lap, wrapped his arms around his neck, and had his face buried in Harry's neck. His voice was slightly muffled when he spoke. "Ask me again."

Harry blinked. "What?"

Draco pulled back and looked in Harry's eyes, tears still pouring down his face. "Ask. Me. Again."

Harry couldn't stop the smile that stole across his face. He gestured for Blaise to reach in the pocket of his cloak. Blaise pulled out a little box and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it and bit his lip. "Draco, you're the reason I'm alive right now. I fought to live, because I didn't want to leave you. I was also worried Pansy might try to take advantage of you in your vulnerable state-" SMACK! Draco had slapped Harry in his good arm. "Okay, I'm serious. You are my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that. Will you marry me?"

Draco bit his lip and looked thoughtful. He sighed. "I guess, if you insist. I mean, you probably won't stop asking until I say yes so I may as well save you the trouble."

Harry laughed and kissed Draco to shut him up. "You're such a brat, sometimes. I love that about you, though. Don't ever change."


	21. Epilogue

A/N: I will admit to putting this off. It's the end of my first story, so I was a little emotional and not ready for it to end. I want to thank everyone who stayed with this story, whether you started from the beginning or joined us halfway through. You guys have made this so much fun:) I can't take full credit for this. When I wrote the beginning, I bounced a lot of ideas off my cousin, Kristin. She actually came up with the title and helped me with ideas. Sadly, I don't talk to her anymore so she might never see this. A couple people asked for a sequel. I'm considering it. Let me know if you want to see a sequel. I don't want pure fluff. I want some real content. So, if anyone has any ideas for a storyline, please let me know your ideas. I can't guarantee I'll use yours, but any and all help is much appreciated. Thanks everyone!

 **April 25, 2000**

Harry looked at himself in the mirror hardly believing that they had come this far. It was almost 8 months since he had asked Draco to marry him for the final time. It had been a crazy time. Draco had fretted over every little thing from the flowers to the guest list. He had asked for Harry's opinion only to ignore it and then ask for it again. Just like with their rooms at Hogwarts, it ended up being a mix of the two of them. Harry had never been so happy. He had been looking forward to this day since the day he had picked out their new rings.

"Can't you do something with your hair?" a low voice drawled.

Harry whirled around to see Lucius standing in the doorway. "I've tried everything. It won't lay properly. It has a mind of it's own."

Lucius sniffed. "It's unbecoming of a Malfoy."

"I'm not a Malfoy."

"Yet."

"You do know Draco is taking my name, right?"

Lucius leveled a glare at him. "Only because you made him practically a girl."

Harry snorted. "You know just as well as I do that no one can make Draco do anything he doesn't want to do."

"While that is true, I still blame you." Lucius's eyes softened the tiniest bit. "You look quite dashing today, Potter. We'll make a Malfoy out of you yet." He paused. "Even if you do have atrocious hair. I really hope my grandchildren don't inherit that from you."

"Is this really how it's going to be for the rest of our lives? Always throwing in an insult when complimenting me?"

"Of course," Lucius said, slightly puzzled. "How else would it be?"

"Is he ready yet?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. He's been up since before sunrise getting ready."

"Why would he get up that early?"

"A Malfoy always takes his time to make sure he is perfect before stepping out in public."

"Any more rules I should know about?"

"Yes. A Malfoy also does not sneak into his future father-in-law's home in the middle of the night for sexual relations the night before his wedding," Lucius said, with an arched eyebrow.

Harry blushed. "It was Draco's idea!" he blurted out.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, Potter. Also, I'll be sending you the Malfoy Code of Conduct after your honeymoon. Study it and memorize it, or the consequences will be severe," he said, with a wild gleam in his eye.

"You are seriously deranged."

"Hmm. So they say."

"Are you going to tell me who 'they' is now?"

"I must go make sure everything is perfect. Make sure you are on time."

Harry fumed silently as Lucius walked out of the room. He sat in a chair to wait for his cue to meet Draco. They had decided to have the ceremony in the Malfoy gardens. There was a doorway that opened up at the edge of the gardens where they would meet and walk down the aisle together. The ceremony wasn't due to start for an hour and a half. Ron had offered to keep him company, but he had wanted some time alone beforehand.

HPDM

Draco looked up as the door opened to his bedroom. "Father."

"You look wonderful, son. You're practically glowing."

"I just want the whole thing to hurry up. I can't wait for tonight. I could be pregnant this time tomorrow."

"Don't remind me. Here is the potion. Severus said to take it now. It needs some time to work. It should be ready by tonight."

Draco downed the potion which tasted faintly of mint, but mostly gross. Severus tried to make it taste better for Draco, which wasn't something he would have done if Harry was taking the potion. His stomach was fluttering like mad. Luckily, it didn't hurt at all. He had been worried about being in pain during the wedding.

"How do you feel?"

"My stomach feels a little weird. No pain or terrible side effects."

"Good. I wouldn't want your future husband worrying about anything else."

"What's Harry's worried about?"

"Oh, nothing. I just had a small chat with him."

Draco groaned. "Dad, were you threatening him?"

"It was one small, tiny threat."

"What did you say?"

"That the consequences would be severe if he didn't memorize the Malfoy Code of Conduct."

"There is no Malfoy Code of Conduct."

"He doesn't know that," Lucius said, with a smug smirk.

"You really shouldn't play mind games with him today. Any other day is fine. This is the day I'm getting married. I want everything perfect."

"Everything will be perfect. Stop worrying so much. You sound like your mother."

"Can you please go check on the guests? I need some time alone."

"Of course. Send a house elf if you need me."

HPDM

Harry sat in the chair for half an hour before he was interrupted.

"You must be thinking pretty hard if you didn't hear the door open."

Harry looked over his shoulder and then jumped out of his chair. "Draco, we're not supposed to see each other!"

"We're also not supposed to secretly meet and fuck the night before the wedding, but that didn't stop us," Draco said, with a chuckle.

"Yes, I know. Your father told me."

Draco's eyes widened. "What?"

"He knows I was here last night, and basically told me that Malfoys do not do that," Harry imitated Lucius, overdoing it on the snooty tone.

"How embarrassing. You do know that most of the Malfoy do's and don'ts are just things he makes up, right?"

"I figured as much. You would have told me about the Malfoy Code of Conduct if it existed."

"There may not be a Malfoy Code of Conduct, but there is a Draco Code of Conduct."

"What are you talking about?"

"The first one is that Draco must have sex right before a wedding," Draco said, with a flirtatious smile.

"Baby, we have less than an hour before the ceremony. We don't have time. Plus, your father would kill us."

"He doesn't have to know, honey. It can be our little secret." Draco leaned in and smashed his lips to Harry's. He walked them over to the bed and started pulling off Harry's clothes.

HPDM

"Where are they?" Lucius growled.

Narcissa and Hermione shared knowing smiles. Just then, Harry and Draco came around the corner together, their suits disheveled.

"Are you serious right now? I have been working all day long to make everything perfect for the two of you, and you're going to be late to your own ceremony because you wanted to fuck? Did you not get enough last night?!"

Lucius's voice had been raising the whole time until his face was blood red and he was screaming. No one had ever heard him talk so crudely or informally before. Silence rang for a few moments.

"Dear, maybe we should take our seats so we can start," Narcissa said, gently.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Let's get this over with." Lucius's eye was twitching uncontrollably and his hands were shaking with anger.

Narcissa hugged Draco and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry about your father, sweetheart. He sees the benefits of this marriage, and he gave you his blessing. He's just a little stressed at the moment. He's been working really hard all week to get everything here and ready in time. His temper just came out at the wrong moment. He'll be back to normal after the wedding." She placed a small kiss on his cheek, kissed Harry's cheek as well, and then led her husband out. They were quickly followed by Ron and Hermione, who looked worried.

"Well, that was kind of funny," Harry said.

"He's always had a bit of a temper. He usually takes it out on business associates, though. He's been a bit better ever since they caught Mrs. Young. He's been happy to be able to take Mother out again. They used to go out on a date every weekend. He never let anything come before that."

Harry smiled. "That's actually kind of sweet. Maybe we should do that."

Draco gave a small, shy smile. "You would really want to do that?"

"Of course. I'm not sure I would want to admit that I was following your father's lead with that, but taking time for just the two of us each week? It could be just what we need with us working all these crazy hours."

"Okay, let's do it. Every Saturday is date night."

"Sounds like a plan. You ready to do this?"

"I've never been more ready in my life."

HPDM

It was time for the vows. Harry and Draco had wrote their own, each curious what the other would say. Harry was going first.

"I want to start by saying the past 2 ½ years have been amazing. You are truly the best thing in my life. I never knew what I was missing until you showed me. Our relationship has been far from perfect, but I would never want anything or anybody else. You may not be perfect, but you're perfect for me. That may sound cliché, but it's true. You're my other half, and no one could ever come close to you. I love you, Baby."

Draco's eyes were filled with tears by that point. "That was beautiful, Harry. I don't even know how to follow that. It makes everything I wrote sound like shite."

A few people snorted and tried to cover up their laughter at Draco cursing during their wedding.

"I will just say that I've been dreaming of this moment for ages. From the moment I laid eyes on you over 8 years ago, I knew you would be someone special in my life. At first, I didn't know how. It took a few years before I realized I wanted more than just your friendship. We may have gotten together in a completely unconventional way, but we've never done anything by normal standards. I'm kind of glad we don't. It means that instead of just giving me a chance, you took a chance on me. I will always be grateful for that. I plan to spend the rest of my life showing you how grateful I am," Draco said, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Harry knew Draco was thinking dirty thoughts. He was a pervert to the end, even during his wedding vows.

"You are my life, my love, my everything. I love you." Draco looked at Dumbledore, who was wedding them, and impatiently said, "Now, can we hurry up? I'm starving."

Harry chuckled as Dumbledore's eyes widened and he hurried through the rest of the ceremony.

HPDM

Harry whirled Draco around the floor gracefully. They had already ate, danced with several people, and socialized with their guests. "Are we almost done here? I took that potion before the ceremony and I'm ready to start our honeymoon."

Harry smiled. "You're going to look so cute with your belly all big and round."

"Big? You're ghastly. Malfoys are never big. They're pleasantly plump."

Harry snickered. "If you say so. Yeah, let's get out of here. There's a bed with our names on it."

"Grab a bottle of champagne. Or two. Or three. We are going to be celebrating all night. Plus, I want to drink while I'm still allowed."

Harry smiled to himself and he went to grab the champagne. Life with Draco would never be boring. And, honestly? He wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
